Always in my thoughts
by ClaireXleon
Summary: León nunca pensó que unas de sus mas grandes pesadillas se haría realidad. También en el transcurso de la historia, y tras varios momento de gran humor, león en un momento desesperado se da cuenta de lo que esta a punto de perder, y algunos sentimientos saldrán a luz del corazón del castaño. Y Claire debe tomar un gran decisión. León X Claire.
1. Nada es lo que parece

**Capitulo 1: Nada es lo que parece**.

León estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama pensando… reflexionando… no podía entender que fueran las 3:40 am y no podía cerrar un ojo, tenia un mal presentimiento, sentía que **algo **iba a suceder, algo muy malo, y estaba preocupado. León comenzó a sentir miedo hasta que un pequeño ruido del exterior logro despertarlo de sus perturbadores pensamientos.

Se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua y volvía su cama.

¡Tip tip tip! – sonó el despertador y con un vago intento de apagarlo lo botó y se levanto bufando

Debía ir a su trabajo, al cual le había puesto mucha dedicación para que todo saliera como él quería.

Entonces se ducho y vistió. Cuando iba en camino hacia su trabajo, sonó su celular.

Habla león – dijo el mientras escuchaba una risa femenina del otro lado.

¿desde cuando eres tan formal? – Reía la chica desde el otro lado

¿Claire? – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa y entusiasmo de escuchar a su amiga, a la que no veía desde hace 1 año, a la que siempre admiro por su valentía y gran apego a los niños, a su fiel compañera de sobrevivencia, a la que le tenia un respeto y un cariño mas grande que a su querida pistola.

La misma… ¿conoces otra Claire? – dijo la pelirroja divertida

Pues… creo que conocí una, pero ella era mas femenina – rio el agente

¡León! – la joven un poco molesta con el comentario de su amigo

Era broma… -

Más te vale. Bueno no nos desviemos mas, ¿como estas? Oh! Disculpa ¿estas ocupado?, la verdad es que no sabia en que momento llamarte, así que si tienes muchos líos puedo llamarte luego – dijo la joven del otro lado avergonzada

¡no! Tranquila, estoy de camino hacia mi trabajo tengo tiempo – aclaro león

Esta bien… bueno.. quería saber si tienes tiempo para salir un rato a tomarnos algo y hablar de nuestras vidas… tu entiendes, después de lo de el accidente en Hardvarville dijimos que podíamos vernos en un lugar mas agradable, y bueno antes de esperar a que se haga otro desastre preferí llamarte –

El castaño sabía que no tenía tiempo para salir con su amiga, pero tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella. Se estaba arrepintiendo rotundamente al haber aceptado la propuesta de ir a cenar con la familia Gram, a pesar de que su mente le decía que no debía ir con la chica, su corazón quería estar con ella.

Esta bien, hoy a la 8:00 en el restaurant de siempre – Respondió león un poco decepcionado de si mismo por no poder decirle que no a su amiga

¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos después, cuídate ¡adiós! – dijo Claire con entusiasmo, y sonrojada al saber que vería a su amigo de nuevo.

Adiós, cuídate –Se despidió león escuchándole luego un sonido de corte

León se hizo a un lado con su auto y se estaciono, apoyo su cabeza en el volante y pensaba "como puede ser que no le pude decir que no, no es como si no quisiera verla, pero no quiero dejarla plantada por culpa de la familia Gram, o dejar botada a la familia e irse con su **amiga**. "

Tomo su teléfono y busco el número de la chica rubia, la hija del presidente

¡León! – Grito la rubia del otro lado del teléfono

Hola Ashley, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto con un poco de resignación

Bien, ¿y tu? – pregunto la chica muy emocionada

Bien gracias, eh… sabes… con respecto a la cena con tu familia… creo que no podre ir – dijo el grisáceo

¿Por qué?, ¿te vas de casería esta noche? - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa picara

Nooo, lo que sucede es que una amiga que no veía hace tiempo me llamo y no pude decirle que no, además que si no la veo ahora tal vez no la veré en mucho tiempo mas, de verdad disculpa, ella me ayudo a escapar del incidente de Raccon City, no puedo dejarla así por así es mi amiga una que de verdad aprecio, quería llevarla a cenar hoy y hablar sobre los 6 meses que no nos hemos visto, aun que claro nos hemos llamado casi todo los días, pero no es lo mismo – dijo el chico con una pequeña luz de esperanza

Ahamm… mira tu… una amiga… ¿es Claire? - dijo la chica un poco desconcertada

Sabes mejor la llamo para decirle que mejor otro día – comento el chico un poco triste

¡No! Espera, ¿es Claire cierto? –rio la joven – siempre he dicho que ustedes no son solo amigos, ¿pero cuando me escuchas tu?, nunca. – dijo al chica riendo.

Claro que te escucho, aun tengo tus gritos pegados en mis oídos, ¡León!, ¡Sálvame león! – Rio es chico con ganas.

¡LEON! – grito furiosa la rubia

¿Que acaso tenias miedo que te violaran o algo? – reía aun mas sabiendo que sus comentarios irritaban a la ojos pardo

León, eres una bestia, ¡un completo idiota! – reía la joven

Bueno - volvía a su seriedad el grisáceo – estoy llegando a la agencia iré con hunnigan en busca de información, y luego pasare a buscarte para llevarte al medico –

Esta bien cuídate nos vemos luego, Ah! Y con respecto a lo de Claire, bueno a las chicas nos gusta que nos sorprendan, nos gustan los chicos atrevidos –rio y la chica y corto.

León volvió a poner en marcha su auto, y se dirigía a su trabajo, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la llamada de su amiga, "Tal vez el cambio que se efectuara pronto me dará la oportunidad de verla mas, cuando se lo diga se pondrá como loca", y entonces recordó:

"A las chicas nos gusta que nos sorprendan, nos gustan los chicos atrevidos". Ya sabia que debía hacer, ya no le importaba si estaba perdiendo la cabeza en importarle tanto que haría con la pelirroja, pero le serviría para des estresarse, era con la única que se sentía tranquilo de verdad.

* * *

Bueno se que fue muy poco a decir verdad, pero esto es solo como una pequeña presentación a la historia, aun que esta parte del fic no tiene de verdad nada que ver con mi fic, porque luego se darán cuenta como la historia hace un cambio rotundo, y se pone mas bueno, yo misma admito que este capitulo fue super aburrido, y tambien admito que el capitul empieza lo bueno (: bueno eso espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, y seguire subiendo mas fics c: por si alguien se pasa y lee, bueno a todo esto soy nueva, asi que porfavor si quieren insultarme, amarme, odiarme, decirme estupideses como comentarios a mi historia, de verdad los tomare, porque es la primera vez que hago un fic xD pero seguire, ire subiendo un cap cad dias y si me demoro un poco mas disculpen ya que ire subiendo mas fics pero cuando le tome costumbre ya no me demorare tanto (: bueno cuidense que esten bien saludoss y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos encontrados**

León llego a la casa de la familia Gram muy nervioso y se acerca a Ashley

No me molestaría si hablas tu – sonrío nervioso el joven de ojos azules

-Papa, mama león debe decirle algo – dijo Ashley un poco incomoda

-Señor y señora Gram, yo… quiero decirles que me siento muy alagado porque Uds. Me inviten a su casa y cenas con Uds. Pero la verdad es que me salió otro compromiso y creo que deberíamos dejar la cena para otro día – dijo león con gran respeto y seriedad. Desde que el señor Gram lo contrato para cuidar a su hija, les había tomado un gran cariño y respeto, no solo porque era el presidente

- No te preocupes león, podemos dejarlo para oreo día no hay problema – dijo el señor Gram

-Muchas gracias, ahora con su permiso me retiro- dijo león sonriendo

El castaño llevo a Ashley de compras, la acompaño al medico y a la casa de unas amigas que por cierto lo observaban de pies a cabeza.

Eran ya 7:30 y león por fin podía retirarse de su trabajo.

-Mierda, queda media hora, iré a tomar una ducho y luego me iré – dijo león en mediana voz, como queriendo ser escuchado por si mismo

Claire estuvo esperando que llegara la hora para volver a ver a león. Ya se había duchado y había elegido el vestuario que llevaría. Aun que no era elegante, sexy o algo que llamara la atención.

Se había esmerado para que su compañero la viera radiante, no es como si le gustase ahora, pero sentía cierto cariño especial hacia él, y cuando decía "cariño especial" hacia es porque nunca había llegado a querer tanto a una persona.

La pelirroja se había puesto un short de mezclilla celeste con una blusa azul sus botas. El pelo tomado en una coleta como siempre, y un poco de maquillaje, tomo su bolso su teléfono, las llaves y su beretta. Desde el incidente en Raccon City siempre andaba con su beretta por si las dudas, aun tenia un poco de angustia.

Cerró la puerta de su departamento y se fue al lugar de encuentro.

Al llegar haya se sentó en una de las mesas disponibles a esperar a su amigo, había llegado mas temprano de lo acordado. Entonces siente que alguien la observaba más de la cuenta. Se giro hacia el lado para mirar a una joven de cabello negro, y ojos oscuros, tenia aspecto oriental, "¿Ada?", se dijo para si misma. La joven oriental se paro y se dirigió a la mesa de la pelirroja

Hola Claire, tanto tiempo- dijo tan elegante y sínica como siempre

Hola Ada, ¿q-que haces… aquí? – pregunto muy impactada la ojiazul

Supe que vendría aquí… vengo a liderar unas cuentas pendientes –dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa malévola

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Claire poniéndose un poco a la defensiva

Vengo a reclamar lo que es mio – dijo Ada acercándose de apoco con pasos amenazantes

¿A león?, amm… pues, ¿cuando te pagaron? – dijo Claire con rabia sacando la vista de Ada

Ada no se tomo la molestia de responder a su pregunta y se acercó totalmente hacia Claire de golpe y la tomo del cuello. La pelirroja sentía como la sangre corría por sus venas y de la desesperación boto la mayoría de los utensilios de los que había en la mesa.

Todos los comensales se le quedaron observando.

León apareció con una sonrisa y al ver tal espectáculo a fondo de la sala, le entro un sentimiento de frustración, rabia, pena y preocupación.

¡Ada! – Grito león tratando de llamar la atención de Ada para que soltara a la ojiazul

Ada se volteo sin dejar de presionar a su presa

La pelirroja se tomo de los brazos de la joven oriental y le dio una patada en su estomago tratando de quitársela de encima.

La chica se apoyó en la mesa para poder respirar, aun que con dificultad entre tosidos… la asiática veía como el joven de cabellos castaños se acercaba a la escena.

León, no te acerques este asunto es entre Claire y yo – Dijo Ada con desagrado tomando su cuchillos de combate

Claire ya se había repuesto, y al darse vuelta vio como Ada se preparaba para lanzarle un cuchillo. Pudo esquivarlo, pero pronto se le acerco Ada y de una patada la tiro hacia el otro lado

Débilmente Claire se reincorporo y vio su cartera atrás de Ada, en la cual estaba su beretta. Sin pensarlo mas corrió hacia Ada y la asiática se sorprendió y levanto su pierna para darle un golpe del que nunca se olvidaría, pero la otra chica se tiro al piso le tomo la pierna y con fuerza la jalo hacia atrás, Ada tomo su arma y apunto a Claire la cual al mismo tiempo que ella la punto con su beretta.

León estaba desesperado, al borde del colapso, no quería acercarse y detener todo por miedo a que Ada le hiciera algo malo a Claire, no quería que ninguna saliera lastimada, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a olvidar a Ada, desde el día en que ella le mintió de semejante manera, no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente, el la había amado mucho, pero ella hizo que sus sentimiento se borraran totalmente, ahora por alguna razón solo le importaba Claire, conocía a Ada, el sabia que ella era capaz de matarla sin remordimiento alguno, rápido fácil y hasta doloroso. ¡NO! No quería verla sufrir y menos morir.

¡Ada detente! – grito león asustado pero autoritario

León cállate ella va a morir de una forma u otra, ¡ella pagara por todo! – le aclaro Ada sin dejar a la joven decidida en jalar el gatillo.

Claire podía matar zombies, monstruos que ni en sus sueños mas descabellados podía imaginar, podía matar esos malditos de Umbrella, pero en este momento se dio cuenta de que aun que quisiera matar a da, no podía, ella era el amor de su amigo, nunca la perdonaría si ella llegase a hacerle algo a su enamorada. La pelirroja bajo las manos y tiro su beretta, ya no le importaba nada, ella nunca podría hacer nada para poder romper ese amor tan grande que se sentían, ella nunca seria mas que una amiga, realmente se había dado cuenta que a pesar de que ellos no se había visto hace un año ella lo amaba como nunca había amado a alguien

¿¡Claire que estas haciendo!? – le grito león acercándose aun mas

No me digas que… oh! Ya veo.. Tranquila será rápido – dijo Ada ya sabiendo que era lo que pensaba Claire

Claire miro a león con lagrimas en sus ojos y el a pesar de que no era el momento, se había dado cuenta de que estaba hermosa.

Ada de acerco a ella y le soltó el cabello dejando caer su delicados cabellos rojizos en su hombros y el grisáceo por primera vez sentía que Claire parecía una diosa.

¡Vaya!, no te vez nada mal así, ¡pareces una verdadera perra! – le dijo Ada con desagrado a Claire

Ada, basta ya fue suficiente déjala en paz – león esta a tan solo 5 pasos de las chicas

Ada vio a león más cerca de lo previsto, y rápidamente no resistió más y jalo el gatillo. La ojiazul sintió un fuerte dolor punzante en el costado de su estomago y se dejo caer, mientras sentía que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente.

Claire… ¡Claire! – Grito león al ver a su amiga caer.

León mi amor, tanto tiempo, porque no vamos a conversar a otro lado – Dijo Ada deteniéndolo tocándolo del pecho.

Claire vio como su amado era acosado por aquella mujer y el la miraba, sus ojos tenían un brillos singular, definitivamente ella no tenia nada que ver ahí, la chica volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras sentía que su mano estaba llena de sangre que emanaba del costado de su estomago, donde había recibido el impacto, lo ultimo que sintió fue como empezaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre, ya no sentía nada, no escuchaba nada, lo único que podía alcanzar a sentir fueron los latidos de su corazón…

¡Cállate Ada!, mira lo que haz hecho, porque siempre tienes que hace que mi vida sea un completo desastre, ¡sal de aquí! – le dijo león con un desagrado profundo reflejado en sus ojos... y así fue como Ada desapareció.

El castaño fue rápidamente a donde su amiga, sostuvo su cabeza en su mano derecha y la abrazaba

Vas a estar bien Claire, tranquila – decía el joven mientras le corría un mechón de pelo que su delicado rostro, toco su cuello para ver si tenia pulso, ella aun respiraba pero necesitaba un medico urgente.

León… e-e- ¿eres tú? – dijo la joven con los ojos cerrados tratando de neutralizar el dolor

Shhh… Tranquila te voy a llevar al hospital y veras como te pones mejor – dijo el, regalándole un sonrisa

No te preocupes por mi, estaba pensando en que podría rencontrarme con mis padres… -Sonrió la chica

No vuelvas a decir eso – dijo el castaño mientras le abrasaba fuerte pero cálidamente- que no entiendes de que hare todo para que te quedes conmigo- dijo león preocupado

Te amo… - dijo la pelirroja sonrojada pero muy cansada

¿Qué?

Que te quiero, que me he enamorado de ti león. – dijo la pelirroja sacándole la mano para que la dejara en el piso tranquila

"…"

Puedo parecer loc – dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida por un cálido beso del joven

Yo también.-

Me alegra mucho – dijo la chica y volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero esta vez sus pensamientos dejaron de aterrarla ya podía descansar en paz, y fue así como Claire se rencontraría con sus padres

¿Claire? – dijo el chico observando a la pelirroja que la parecer no decía nada, y ya no sentía su respiración – Claire no juegues – dijo el chico tomando el rostro de ella - ¡NO! ¡CLAIRE! – Grito león y se levanto de su cama, había sido una pesadilla "mierda, porque había tenido ese sueño tan terrible"

Se levanto y fue por un vaso de agua volvió a su cama y cogió su móvil, marco el numero de Claire

Hola león, que sucede…- contesto Claire un poco somnolienta

Disculpa la hora, es que… - se avergonzó

Tranquilo yo normalmente soy la que te llama para saber de ti o simplemente para contarte mis pesadillas- conteste la chica sin problema ni enojo alguno

No te preocupes, no me molesta – sonrío león

¿Que sucede león?

Tuve una pesadilla… - se avergonzó nuevamente

Que mal, ¿que sueño era? –

No nada importante, déjalo, bueno Claire cuídate disculpa las molestias iré a dormir, luego hablamos – se decepciono el chico

Bueno no te preocupes, adiós dijo Claire y corto.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí xD tengo que ir a estudiar así que hasta aquí quedo el cap 2 lo había escrito mas largo y había puesto unas cuantas cosas, bueno les jodi la onda ya que... todo fue un sueño xDD disculpen, pero este sueño tendrá un gran significado para león mas adelante y le hará recapacitar, bueno espero que les haya gustado y con gusto mañana subo otro, ya que lo tendré libre (: bueno cuídense que tengan un lindo fin de semana, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ah! si dejen review y díganme que les parecío que le falta que sobra, bueno eso cuídense *-* arriba manitos ! :D


	3. Confuciones

Capitulo 3:

- Señor presidente, ¿me llamo? – dijo león al presidente Gram.

- Si, bueno como hoy no podrás cenar con nosotros, estaba pensando en agradecerte ahora todos tus días de servicio, todo lo que has hecho por mi, y por sobre todo haber salvado a mi hija, bueno ella no sabe nada todavía así que me gustaría que no le comentaras nada a ella todavía – dijo el señor presidente acercándose al agente para darle la mano

- No se preocupe fue un placer trabajar para Ud. Y no le diré nada a Ashley, así que puede estar tranquilo – El castaño respondió el apretón de mano.

- ¿Haz pensado que harás ahora? –

- La verdad es que iré a New York y empezare mi trabajo en la B.S.A.A, el único que sabe de esto es Ud. Y Chris Redfield, que fue el que me integro – reiterando el castaño

- Muy Bien, preparare un helicóptero para que te lleve a New York, además enviare un camión de mudanza – dijo el señor presidente acercándose a los papeleos de su escritorio.

* * *

Claire estaba recostada en su sillón, mirando una película, aun que la verdad es que no estaba demasiado entretenida viéndola, a ella le gustaba ver este tipo de películas con alguien, y no con cualquiera, si no que con león.

Desde que se fue en rescate de la hija del presidente, Ashley, cambio un poco, ya no era el mismo, estaba mucho más tiempo en su trabajo, y ya no hablaban tanto.

Cuando ella quería ver una película el negaba y de escusa ponía que tenia que dormir, lo entendía su trabajo era pesado, pero… ¿Un viernes?

O también cuando hacían fiesta en la B.S.A.A él no iba por su trabajo o por alguna conquista.

Y cuando Jill lo invito a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chris tampoco asistió.

León estaba extraño, parecía un anciano de 80 años y malhumorado, Tal vez sea por el rencuentro con la joven Ada en España, pero no era escusa para cambiar de semejante forma…

Ada… ese nombre, traía bastantes recuerdos a la cabeza de la pelirroja, no la odiaba, pero si le tenia algo de rencor.

Ella había hecho que su amigo estuviera de esa manera, lo traiciono sin remordimiento alguno, y todo por dinero, era la causante del sufrimiento del chico.

¿Acaso ella aun no entendía que él estaba más que enamorado de ella? Claire había dejado de tomar en cuenta la película, y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Ella no podía entender como una persona podía rechazar y lastimar a una persona que la adoraba, que daría su vida por ella, de todas las parejas que había visto, muchas de ella tenían un tipo amor no correspondido, pero de todas formas después estaban juntos, ella pensó que lo mismo pasaría con Ada y león, pero no fue así.

Ella había tenido varios amores no correspondidos, pero no eran tan importantes, la verdad es que lloro unos días y volvió a seguir con su vida, no le tomo mucha importancia, ninguno de ellos había afectado su vida emocional gravemente.

Y entonces fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta.

Claire despertó de sus pensamientos, que no ayudaban a resolver nada, y tampoco sabia que necesitaba resolver.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su compañero, el "Remplazo" de león, aun que león era irremplazable, a Piers le había tomado un cariño, y creía que era una muy buena persona, además a Chris le caía bien,.

- ¡Piers!, ¿que haces aquí?- sonrió la chica, al saber que ya no estaría sola viendo su película

- Hola… pues… he venido a verte, Chris me dijo que viniera a vigilar que no estuvieras con nadie, y que no te metieras en problemas – Rio el joven entrando

- Claire cerro la puerta y fue a la cocina y saco un frasco donde habían galletas, y una botella de brandi.

- Ya me extrañaba de que se haya ido tan tranquilo dejándome sola en casa – Rio al chica saliendo de la cocina acercándose a su amigo para llevarlo hasta el sillón donde estaba viendo su película

- En realidad fue mas Jill la que me pidió que viniera a cuidar de ti- dijo Piers tomando la botella y sirviendo el contenido en los vasos

- ¿Jill? –

- Sip, sucede que Chris no quería ir y dejarte sola desde que Chris se le declaro a Jill, estaban pensando en ir de viaje juntos para tomarse el tiempo perdido – rio el chico asiéndole un ademan de incomodidad sobre las palabras

- Oh! Ya veo… siempre he querido que Jill fuera a la novia de Chris, ella es la única mujer además de mi, que lo entiende, lo escucha, y yo siempre supe que ellos dos se querían demasiado como para solo ser amigos o compañeros, es por eso que les di un empujoncito y después de eso recapacitaron, y admitieron que ellos habían nacido para estar juntos – dijo Claire con una cierta alegría en sus ojos

- Es increíble el brillo de tus ojos cuando hablas de las personas a quien quieres, sobre todo de tu hermano – se sonrojo el chico mientras corría su vista hacia las galletas.

- Gracias… bueno ya que estamos aquí entonces acompáñame a ver esta película que la verdad esta muy aburrida pero quiero terminar de verla sin tener que ahorcarme –rio la joven

- Claro, para eso me mandaron aquí – los dos rieron.

- Claire… hay…. Algo que debo decirte… creo que es el mejor momento para decírtelo, ya que no esta tu hermano y estamos… solos… y no me da tanto lio.

- Claro ¿Qué sucede? – dijo la chica sin sacar la vista de la pantalla

- Bueno tal vez voy muy rápido, pero creo que con el tiempo he logrado apreciarte bastante, a pesar de que solo somos amigos, a mi me gustaría ser mas que eso… - dijo Piers mirando a la joven y esta se daba vuelta rápidamente para quedarse mirando a los ojos.

- ¿Que- que dices? – Dijo la pelirroja con nerviosismo e impresión

- Que… Claire Redfield, creo que me he enamorado de ti, y este sentimiento que tengo por ti no puedo detenerlo, cada vez crece mas… y mas… y me era imposible ya ocultarlo mas – dijo el chico corriéndole un mechón de pelo a su amiga

- Piers… yo… -y fue interrumpida por el teléfono sonando " Joder Chris, te debo una"

La chica hizo un ademan de espera al joven enamorado que estaba a su lado

- Chris, ¿que sucede? – contesto Claire mas calmada

- Claire debo contarte algo, ya que Jill me esta hostigando a que te llame para contártelo, le dije que te lo contaría cuando estuviera de vuelta pero ella insistió en que te lo contara ahora, no se que se trae entre manos – dijo Chris cabreado

- ¿Qué sucede? – asintió torpemente al teléfono como si Chris fuera a verla desde hay.

- El presidente Gram. Renuncio a su liderazgo y león dejo su trabajo y se vendrá a la .A –

Claire al escuchar la palabras de su hermano quedo petrificada, ella se sintió atraída por león un tiempo y todavía lo estaba, y pensó que eso se iría, ya que su amigo ya no era el mismo, ella siempre lo llamaba, y lo esperaba, esperaba verlo y decirle todo, aun que tenia miedo de que su amistad se terminara o simplemente la rechazara.

- ¿ Claire, estas hay?- pregunto preocupado su hermano al no escuchar respuesta de ella por un largo tiempo

- Si, disculpa, eh…. ¿Cuando viene? –pregunto mas tranquila

- Mañana, y estaba pensando en que como ahora no tiene donde quedarse, podría ir con nosotros hasta que encuentre un lugar- dijo Chris mas tranquilo de escuchar la voz de su hermana

- Oh, e-e-esta bien, bueno luego hablamos, estoy un poco ocupada- dijo Claire nerviosa

- ¿ocupada?, ¿Ese idiota de Piers, esta te esta haciendo algo? – grito Chris rojo de furia

-Emm… no Piers esta tranquilito viendo una película, bueno que estoy esperando a que termine la película para salir con el a tomarnos algo así que luego hablamos, cuídate – dijo Claire alejando el teléfono de su oído al escuchar como su hermano empezaba a descontrolarse por el teléfono, y la voz de Jill diciéndole que deje a su hermana en paz.

Claire colgó y se fue a sentar junto a Piers.

- ¿Piers porque no te quedas a dormir, te puedes quedar en la habitación de Chris, así aprovechamos de tomar algo, la verdad es que no por nada me dieron 2 semana libres, podemos jugar un rato, y mañana nos levantamos y vamos a comer a un restaurant, y luego al cine, y si gustas me acompañas de compras, ya que se viene mi cumpleaños y Sherry me amenazo que si no encontraba algo lindo para ese día me mataría aclaro la joven con un poco de terror al recordar las palabras de su amiga

-Claro lo que tu quieras esposa - sonrió Piers al ver la cara de su amiga

- ¿Esposa? - Pregunto ingenua la chica

- Si, esposa, bueno yo creo que las parejas de matrimonio son así como... salen de compras, van a comer de vez en cuando afuera... juegan aveces en el Play Station... van al cine... bueno eso es lo que opino yo - rió altamente Piers tomando una galleta

- Si claro esposa - rió la chica - Sabes, tienes razón nosotros somos como una pareja de recién casados -rió a carcajadas la pelirroja

- ¡Lo vez! - acompaño a las risas de su amiga - Claire Redfield, ¿quiere Ud. ser mi esposa, amarme y respetarme hasta que Chris llegue y me de un puñetazo? - dijo tomándola de la manos, tomando sus palabras como chiste para que la ojiazul riera mas. Definitivamente a el le encantaba verla sonreír esa era su droga, con tal de verla reír el era capaz de pararse en medio de la calle y desnudarse.

- Acepto mi querido esposo - Rio la joven tomandolo de las manos y levantandolo de su asiento para tomarlo por el cuello y moverse de forma poco normal

- ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?- rio el joven tomandola de la cintura

- Pues bailando nuestro ¡vals de casamientoo! - Rio la chica.

Los dos bailaron tontamente hasta que se cansaron y se despidieron para ir a dormir, el joven piers fue a la habiatacion de huespedes ya que no queria interferir en el dormitorio de su actual "cuñado" y rio al pensar cuñado ya que todo era mentira, pero le gustaba como sonaba.

***** Al otro dia****

- ¡PIERS!, ¡Levantate!, es tarde y devemos hacer lo que acordamos - Escucho Piers no tan lejos de su oido.

- ¿Asi es como despiertas a tus invitados? - Dijo tontamente piers sin moverse de donde estaba

- ¡Vamos Piers, que hoy llega mi hermano y no quiero estar en casa cuando llege, creo que me dara una paliza por dejarte dormir aqui, vamos, ademas vendra leon a quedarse y debemos dejar todo limpio antes de que llege, si no mi hermano me usara como blanco, en el campo de tiro - rio la chica

- Que- que?, viene leon? - dijo piers levantandose desordenadamente

- Si, luego te cuento todo, ahora levantate, el desayuno ya esta listo- dijo claire regalandole una calida sonrrisa

- Si señora - Dijo piers mientra veia a claire irse y cerrar la puerta. "¿Vendra Leon?, esto no me agrada nada"

- ¡PIERS! - grito la chica de nuevo con molestia. y Piers decidio levantarse de una vez antes de que ella lo tirara por la ventana.

Piers ya listo fue a a la cocina donde lo esperaba su amiga tomaron desayuno y se fueron rapidamente a su auto.

Dos horas despues ellos ya habian ido a almorzar, luego se dirigieron a comprar un atuendo para claire

- Piers, mira ¿como me queda este? - dijo la pelirroja mirando el vestido.

Piers la vio con muchos atuendos, algunos coloridos, otros oscuros, algunos cortos, y otros largos, apesar de que se veia muy bien con todo ellos, no le convencía ninguno todavía, pero cuando la vio con ese vestido sintio que iba a las nubes y volvia de golpe ( aqui esta el link del vestido que usaba claire en ese momento . )

- Te vez... hermosa - Sonrió el chico

- Bueno, entonces llevare este, ademas no es tan... descotado y mi hermano no se volvera loco, me provare otro que también me gusto pero no lo llevare a la fiesta - dijo Claire señalandole el otro vestido (Bueno me saltare esta parte de como se siente piers cuando la ve con este otro vestido ¬¬' xD y aqui les dejo el link del otro vestido, . /_dSmqWBxbJPs/Sg6_YDWP5qI/AAAAAAAAB8Q/2c8kuKPB8uM/s400/154985_dkb_ )

Claire se cambio a su ropa, y pagaron los vestidos y se fueron al cine a ver "La aparicion" y antes de que empezara la pelicula entro un hombre alto

- Señoras y señores la pelicula esta a punto de comenzar, recordamos apagar sus celulares, y tener respeto con los demas espectadores... - y el hombre siguo hablando pero claire no pudo seguir oyendolo porque sono su celular

- ¿Chris que quieres? - dijo claire susurrando y agachandose un poco para que nadie la viera

- ¡¿Donde carajo estas claire?!, llege hac horas a casa, y tu no contestabas tu telefono, te dije que leon llegaria hoy y que hospedariamos nosotros, ¿¡que acaso no se te ocurrio esperarlo!?, menos mal que llege antes que el, y ¡mira la hora que es!, ¡¿se puede saber señorita donde esta a estas horas de la noche?! - dijo chris alterado rojo de la rabia, y escuchaba una risa junto a su hermano

- ¿Chris con quien estas? - pregunto la chica ignorando todas las preguntas que su hermano habia hecho anteriormente

- Con Leon... bueno pero no me contestaste lo que te pregunte ¡Claire! - dijo mas enrrabiado aun su hermano

- Chris lo siento debo cortar estoy en el cine, la pelicula esta por empezar debo apagar el telefono, y no creo que llege a casa, tal vez me ire a dormir a casa de piers, o de Sherry no lo se tal vez me duerma por hay, y ya no soy una niña pequeña puedo hacer lo que quiera, bueno te quiero mucho cuidate mañana hablamos - dijo claire quitandose el telefono de su oido y antes de apretar el boton de cortar, escuchos los gritos desesperados de chris que decian " Ire a buscarte y matare a ese niñato, Pobre de ti que no vuelvas a casa, Claire, ¡Claire!, y luego escucho la voz de su amigo castaño, " Chris calmate, si quieres vamos a buscarla, pero quedate tranquilo, ademas ella ya esta grande", y luego la voz de Jill, " Cariño dejala que disfrute sus mini vacaciones, que sabes tu si piers y claire ya son novios, y quieren pasar un momento juntos a solas como nosotros..." y luego chris "¿¡QUEEE!?, ¡noooo!, claire es muy pequeña para esas cosas y ¡pobre de que Piers este saliendo con Claire por que juro que lo tiro en un calabozo de por vida!, y luego leon " ¿Que Claire esta saliendo con Piers?, ¿C-como es eso?", y desde hay claire ya no quizo escuchar mas y dijo adioos desde lejos,

- ¡No!, Claire no te atrevas a cortarme, ¡Claire que ni se te ocurra! - fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho y corto

- ¿Sabes que te van a dar una gran paliza por decir eso? - le dijo Piers el cual habia escuchado la conversacion gracias a que su hermano gritaba como loco y se escuchaba todo

- Y es hora que se de cuenta que no tiene que ser tan enojon esposito - dijo claire y dirigio su mirada a la pantalla en la cual habia empezado la pelicula.

Algunos saltos de claire, y algunos pequeños grititos de Piers hicieron ese dia el mejor que habian tenido juntos.

Al salir de la sala de cine claire encendio su telefono y vio que tenia 23 llamadas perdidas de su hermano y 3 mensajes de texto los cuales decian:

1 sms: Claire hermanita, por favor no me hagas esto ven conmigo, ven a dormir aqui haz feliz a tu querido hermano, no te retare ni nada, solo ven, Y si quieres salimos todos juntos a ver una pelicula. Te quiere Chris.

A la media hora despues 2 sms: Claire si no vienes aqui en este instante, no te dejare salir hasta que te comportes y me hagas caso. Te quiere Chris

y por ultimo a los 10 minutos despues 3 sms: Claire por el amor de dios, si no vienes aqui en este instante ire a buscarte con la policia y demandare al condenado de Piers por secuestro intrafamiliar, y te encerrare en tu habitacion de por vida, si no vienes ahora en 10 minutos más me enojare y no te hablare mas..

Pd: Piers esta muerto.

Claire suspiro, no sabia si ir y resivir los retos de su hermano, o quedarse en casa de sherry y esperar a que se calmase un poco "si, eso hare, mañana hablare con el".

Y asi fue Claire le pidio a Piers que la llevara a casa de Sherry, y cuando iban saliendo del cine, vieron a una señora que gritaba mientras se agarraba del estomago.

Claire y Piers se acercaron rapidamente a ella mientras la gente se formaba en circulo de espectadores.

- ¡Llamen a una ambulacia! - Grito Piers que habia notado que la señora estaba embarazada.

- Va a dar a Luz - Grito Claire desesperada

Claire se saco su chaleco y lo enrrollo en forma de almohada y se lo coloco en la cabeza de la joven.

Piers hizo lo mismo y puso su abrigo encima de las piernas de la joven para tratar de taparla

- ¿Alguien tiene desifectante de manos? - Grito Claire a los espectadores, una señora se acerco a ella con un bolso de primeros auxilios, y luego una señora con lo pedido.

-Gracias - dijo claire sin darle mucha importancia ya que los gritos agonizantes de la señora, daban a entender que ya estaba lista para traer a un nuevo individuo al mundo.

Claire se desinfecto las manos y se puso frente a las piernas de la señora

- Tranquila ya va a pasar todo - Dijo Piers tomandole la mano a la señora - ¿Como se llama?

- Sherry- dijo muy acelerada la chica

Claire y Piers se sorprendieron, apesar de que no era su amiga, le tomaron cariño a la chica algo riduculo pero lo hicieron.

- sabes yo tengo una amiga que se llama asi - dijo claire sonrriendo mientras esperaba - Ella... es como mi hija- sonrrio claire recordando a su amiga. la joven asintio, y claire se dio cuenta de que el dolor de ella era insoportable

- Buena sherry, llego al hora - dijo claire con frustracion en su mirada. Y asi fue como Claire nacio, la joven sherry decio ponerle Claire a su hija, como la chica que la habia ayudado, la cual nunca olvidaria.

- ¿Pero como es que estas aqui sola, sabiendo que tu bebe ya le quedaba poco por nacer?- Pregunto Piers bastante confundido.

- Pues... yo vivo con mi hermano porque no habia tenido donde mas quedarme, y.. bueno hace 9 meses atras mi novia y yo... bueno ustedes saben, pero no le quize contar a nadie por miedo, y bueno cuando mi hermano se entero casi me mata, y terminamos peliados, al otro dia no quize causarle mas problemas asi que me fui, y mi hermano, claro estaba buscandome por todos lados y.. murio en un accidente automovilistico, y por eso ahora estoy sola - la chica se puso a llorar

y Hay fue que claire entendio, su historia claramente no era la misma que la que ella tenia con su hermano, pero mucho en conmun habia, si ella se enterara de que su hermano falleciera por su culpa, no se lo perdonaria jamas y terminaria suicidandose.

- Piers lleva a Sherry al hospital y luego vete a tu casa, gracias por todo luego te llamo para que salgamos otra vez- dijo claire un poco desanimada

- Si, pero y tu?- pregunto Piers sosteniendo a sherry que estaba devil

- yo ire a casa, sera mejor que vaya con chris antes de que haga alguna estupides- dijo claire sonrriendo

-Bueno, pero espera dos minutos...- dijo Piers dejando a sherry en el asiento delantero de su auto

-¿Que sucede? - dijo claire un poco atontada

- Bueno fue... un dia increible, todo, hasta esto- y miro a sherry - bueno... que descanzes - dijo Piers acercandose para despedirse y claire lo abraso. Piers se sorprendio pero no le importo y le correspondio.

Piers la alejo un poco, y la tomo de la sus mejillas y le dio un beso, Claire abrio los ojos de par en par mientras este la besaba, claire no podia creerlo, siempre penso que Piers no era de esos chicos que... Robaba besos, pero lo hizo y hay Piers se alejo y entro en su auto sin mirarla y se fue.

"Joder, me ha besado, y se va a como asi"

Claire despues de 1 una hora logro llegar a la puerta de su departamento, estaba cansada, con frio, ya que su chaleco se lo quedo claire la hija de sherry, estaba con sangre en sus manos, polera, y shorts, su pelo estaba todo desordenado y su maquillaje, el poco que traia se habia corrido con las lagrimas que derramo despues de ver a la niña nacer.

Toco la puerta con la mirada perdida, e inmediatamente se abrio la puerta, al parecer la estaban esperando aun.

Y fue hay cuando a su hermano con su rostro lleno de preocupacion.

- Claire... - dijo chris y se lanzo a abrasarla

Claire entro, y vio a Leon durmiendo en el sillon, y Jill sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina

- Cariño... Volviste, nos tenias muy preocupados, apagaste tu telefono y no podiamos comunicarnos contigo, que bueno que estas bien... mira la hora que es jovensita, como puede ser que lleges a esta hora - Dijo Jill abrasandola

- Si... Lo siento... chris... lo siento, no debi comportarme de esa manera, creo que fue muy infantil de mi parte - dijo Claire reventando, ya no agantaba las lagrimas, le habian pasado tantas cosas en el dia, tantas emociones juntas que no lo soporto. Y volvio a ver a Leon que seguia durmiendo, se veia tan lindo durmiendo... lo habia extrañado tanto, queria abrasarlo, gritarle... y hasta besarlo, pero no podia, entonces se apeno mas aun, y mas lloro.

- Claire no llores mas...- Dijo chris - no te preocupes, esto no volvera a pasar, perdoname a mi tambien - dijo chris sonrriendole y viendola de pies a cabeza y abrio mas los ojos - ¡CLAIRE! ¡que diablos te paso! - Grtio Chris tomandola de los hombros, el no habia visto que su querida hermana estaba llena de sangre y toda desalineada. Y con sus gritos los cuales hacian que a la pelirroja le doliera mas la cabeza, desperto a Leon.

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿Porque tanto alboroto?, ¿ Claire contesto de nuevo el telefono?- Dijo Leon atontado refregandose los ojos

- ¡Claire maldita sea respondeme! - dijo chris alterado, preocupado, y moviendola de un lado hacia otro

-Chris... calmate, no me siento bien... y gritarme y tirarme hacia todos lados no ayuda en nada... - Dijo Claire con la voz entrecortada

- Hola Claire - se acerco leon para saludarla y entonces la vio - ¿Pero... que fue lo que te paso?- dijo leon asombrado

- Donde esta Piers quiero hablar seriamente con el- dijo chris enojado por no encontrar la respuesta

- Cariño, tranquilo, claire no se siente bien... tal vez si la tratas un poco mejor tal vez te responda - dijo jill preocupada - Claire cariño ¿que paso?- le pregunto jill sentandola en el sillon y leon se sento junto a ella, y la rodeo con sus brasos

- nada, estoy bien - dijo claire desanimada

- Claire estamos preocupados, dinos ¿que te paso por que estas llena de sangre, y toda desalineada? - pregunto leon corriendole un mechon de cabello

Claire lo miro y volvio a llorar, no sabia porque cada vez que lo miraba mil emociones pasaban por su mente y corazon

-Yo-Yo... estabamos en el cine con mi esposo, y una señora estaba en proceso de parto en el estacionamiento de afuera, y yo mi esposo tubimos que ayudar a la señora y fue muy emocionante, y tube que darle mi chaleco, y creo que tome un resfriado cuando venia de vuelta a casa, por eso que me siento mal, ademas Piers se me declaro y fui una mierda de persona, no supe que decirle, y despues me roba un beso, y no se que hacer... y-y-y ¡LA PELICULA FUË UNA MIERDA!- dijo claire rompiendo en llantos, y se lanzo a los brasos de su amigo leon.

Leon, Chris y Jill quedaron impactados con los relatos de la chica

- ¿Como que- que?- dijo Chris furioso - Ese tipo esta muerto, ya esta - dijo chris entrando en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta de un portaso

- Chris tranquilo... ¡cariño!, mejor te doy un masaje para que te relajes y duermes y mañana lo matas... -dijo Jill entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta

Claire estaba sola con Leon y eso la ponia incomoda y nerviosa, sobre todo porque ella lloraba en sus brasos.

- Sabes que, disculpa por esta bienvenida tan horrorosa, pero mañana puedo recompensarla si quieres - dijo claire mirandolo a los ojos

- Como quieras - le sonrrio el castaño - pero ahora quiero que me cuentes mas sobre eso de Piers y tu.. - dijo Leon un poco fastidiado

- Bueno pues... es me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, y justo llamo mi hermano avisando tu llegada, y me salvo porque la verdad no sabia que contestarle, entonces el tema desaparecio, y luego el se quedo a dormir... - fue interrupida

- ¿C-como que se quedo a dormir?- dijo el grisaceo sorprendido

- Leon, no es lo que tu piensas, el se quedo en el cuarto de chris "mejor no le digo que fue en el suyo", entonces luego nos levantamos y fuimos a cenar y luego a ver mi vestido para mi cumpleaños, ya que sherry amenazo con comprar uno, y luego fuimos al cine, y cuando el se llevaba a sherry que era la chica que estaba embarazada, me dio un beso de despedida y se fue- dijo claire apoyandose en su mano

- Y... bueno tengo muchas preguntas... ¿Porque no me esperaste...? acaso.. ¿no querias verme?, y... ¿ que... sentiste cuando Piers te beso?- Dijo leon tratando de ocultar algo. Desde hace tiempo que el sentia cosas por Claire pero nunca penso que seria mas que eso, y cuando claire le dijo que Piers estaba enamorado de ella y que tambien la habia besado sintio un fuego en el interior de su estomago, por alguna razon queria matarlo, y hay fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sentia por claire no era solo amistad, apesar de que ya estaban cerca, el queria tenerla mas cerca, queria tocarla, queria besarla, queria sentir como nunca antes el aroma que lo volvia loco, queria abrasarla "¿Pero que rayos?, porque estoy pensando asi?"

- No, osea claro que piers no besa nada mal - dijo la chica riendo - Pero aun asi... no senti nada cuando paso eso - dijo claire mirando a los ojos del hombre que la volvia loca

Leon asintio, no sabia que decir.

- Claire... yo... bueno... pues... tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero si no te lo digo ahora... tal vez no pueda decirtelo luego... bueno pues... tu... - suspiro - Hace tiempo que tu me atraes mas que como una amiga para que te quede claro, y... creo que al verte de nuevo... creo tu me gustas... - dijo Leon sonrrojado mirando la pared que en ese momento se volvio muy interesante.

"..."

- ¿Claire..? - dijo el castaño mirandola - Se quedo dormida... - El chico Rio

Leon tomo a claire y la llevo al cuarto, la acosto, y al verla con toda esa ropa que le hacia ponerle los pelos de punta, que por un momento penso que la sangre era suya, le quito la polera, y como estaba oscuro no se alarmo ya que no vio "mucho", y le puso una polera que encontro en su armario, era bastante grande esa polera para ser de ella, y penso en Piers, que pasaba si ubiera pasado igual que ahora y Piers le ubiera puesto su polera?, Leon dudaba "pero alomejor es de Chris, o tal vez solo de ella", penso leon, pero no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y se saco la suya y se la puso a claire. Luego le quito los short y pudo divisar muy poco de lo que traia puesto, y la tapo con las sabanas, se la quedo mirando unos minutos y le solto su coleta y corrio un mechon de cabello, "nunca la he visto con el pelo suelto, y aun asi aun que ahora lo tenga suelto, no la puedo ver bien, joder." y se acerco para darle un beso en la frente entonces los labios de claire lo llamaron, lo tentaron al pecado, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero que mas daba si de todas formas nadie lo estaba viendo y nadie se daria cuenta, nisiquiera claire. y asi fue como leon por primera vez le dio un beso a la pelirroja.

Jill se asombro con cada accion que hacia leon con la joven hermana de su novio, ella habia salido de su habitacion para ver que todo estubiera bien y abrio un poco la puerta de la habitacion de claire y vio a leon acostando a claire la cual estaba durmiendo, se estremecio con tal escena y sonrrio "Se ven tan tiernos juntos..." y entonces vio como leon desnudaba a la joven para ponerle ropa limpia, eso... la asusto un poco pero se dio cuenta que no lo hacia con malas intenciones, "Pero que.", y vio al castaño besarla... " esto se pone bueno" dijo jill cerrando la puerta escondiendose en la cocina y acto seguido vio a leon salir de la habitacion mirando hacia todos lados algo sonrrojado, y sin polera, a su habitacion.

"Las chicas no me lo van a creer... creo que sherry y yo ganamos la apuesta" sonrrio jill dirigierndose a su cuarto donde su novio el que amaba con su vida la esperaba para poder dormir y ser felices en un largo sueño

Al dia siguiente desperto Claire primero que todos, y fue por un vaso de agua "joder que noche".

ella ya se habia percatado de la polera, sabia que era de leon, por muchas razones, pero preferia no decir nada.

Entonces tocaron la puerta...

y Jill fue a abrir, y como flash entro un joven rubia al departamento y se lanzo a leon

- Leon.. supe que te trasladaste a New York, que emocion, ¿viniste por mi cierto? - dijo la joven de ojos azules rodeando con sus brasos al castaño

- ¿Angela? - dijo leon sorprendido

A claire le dio un rabia ver la escena, angela... esa chica podia recordarla bien, ella no era como ada, pero no le agradaba por el simple hecho de que ella estaba detras de leon.

Y entonces fue cuando la chica que recien habia entrado beso deliveradamente al grisaceo

- ¿Angela que estas? - dijo leon pero esta lo volvio a besar

Claire no podia creerlo, estaba a punto de romper en lagrimas entonces se dirigio a la puerta

- Voy a ver a Piers... debe estar preguntando por mi... - dijo claire saliendo sin mirar a nadie

- Claire espera, dijo leon un poco cabreado de no poder sacarse de encima a angela que lo hostigaba con seguir besándolo "Joder, se va donde Piers, que bonito, me dice que no siente nada por el y despues sale corriendo detrás de el" entonces se separo de angela y los dos empezaron a conversar de porque de estaban hay cada uno.

Claire estaba ya a 3 cuadras de la casa de Piers, y pensaba en leon "a el no le gustas entiéndelo claire, ¿porque te enojas?, ¿porque sales corriendo?, ¿ que tenia ella que le pudiera gustar a el?, esa chica era mucho mas hermosa que ella, incluso ya lo habia besado, tal vez solo tenga que estar con Piers, y El con Angela".

- ¿Claire que sucede?- Pregunto Piers que ya había salido de su casa.

Claire no sabia que hacer esta realmente mal, y de impulso lo beso.

- ¡Piers!, ¿¡quieres ser mi novio!? - le dijo la pelirroja al piers mirándolo a los ojos

- ¡SI! claire ¿hablas enserio? - reia feliz mente el chico

- Si

Piers la beso nuevamente

- Esto quiero ir a hablarlo con tu hermano enseguida, no quiero tener problemas luego- le dijo Piers tomándola de los hombros y abrasándola

- no, déjalo que se entere solo - dijo claire dudando

- No, vamos ahora mismo - dijo piers tomándola de la mano, subiéndola a su auto

Piers y Claire habían llegado al departamento, y claire toco la puerta, y jill apareció.

Chris estaba sentando en el sillón leyendo el periódico y no había indicios de que leon y angela estuvieran en el departamento lo que le dio a pensar a claire que ellos ya estaban juntos o algo así y ya no tenia dudas de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Chris vengo a hablar contigo- dijo Piers poniéndose enfrente de el

Chris se puso de pie mirándolo fijamente, y esperando a que primero dijera lo que tenia que decirle y luego le daría un puñetazo. y fue en ese mismo momento cuando Leon y Angela salieron del cuarto de huéspedes y angela con lagrimas en sus ojos " tal vez que horrores estuvieron haciendo los dos hay dentro, solos, y capaz que el le haya dicho que sean novios, y ella se haya puesto a llorar de la alegria

- Chris... yo se que tu quieres mucho a tu hermana... y por eso es que la cuidare como si fuera mi propia vida, nunca antes he conocido a una mujer tan increíble como tu hermana, y desde que la conocí no hay otra para mi, prometo cuidarla, y nunca hacerle daño, nunca lastimara físicamente ni tampoco lastimar sus sentimientos, y si debo ser golpeado para estar con ella acepto, pero ahora quiero decirte que Claire y yo somos novios- dijo Piers serio sin temor alguno

" Piers y claire... ¿que?, no puedo creerlo", leon apesar de que le había cabreado que claire se fuera con piers llevo a angela a su habitación y le hizo entender de que el no podía estar con ella porque a el le gustaba otra chica ella comprendió y rompió en llantos, el la consoló y luego al salir se sorprendió con las palabras de aquel joven que le había robado algo que nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacer.

- Maldito degenerado mi hermana no quiere estar contigo, la conozco y sin darse cuenta miro a leon, el sabia que ella estaba enamorada de el, todos se daban cuenta de eso, menos el mismo castaño

- ¡que no soy ningún degenerado! - gritio Piers

- Piers... cariño... sabes... chris tiene razón .. creo que vamos muy rápido... ademas todavía no me converse que tu me quieras del todo- sonriente la chica en lo ultimo

- Pero claire como que - se enojo Piers

- Ya oíste niñato todavía no, cuando vea que tu de verdad estas listo para estar con mi hermana dejare que ella este contigo- dijo chris serio

- ¡AH!- grito frustrado Piers y claire lo golpeo en el hombro.

Y Jill llamaba a las demás chicas para comentales todo lo ocurrido

- Hay que hacer algo ya o estos se cagan la vida - dijo Sherry del telefono

* * *

Bueno este fue el cap. 3 espero que les guste lo hize mucho mas largo, bueno dejen reviews cuidense disculpen la demora, y nos vemos en el proximo cap. :D chaiss


	4. Plan conquista

**Capitulo 4: Plan conquista**

Leon había conocido a esa chica, Ángela en el incidente de Hardvarville, admitía que le había atraído esa chica, era muy bonita, y tenia un cuerpazo para el pecado, tal vez solo la vio para follar un rato, pero aun así respetaba a esa joven, se habían besado, pero no de una forma oficial ya que el solamente quería salvarla, y dándole un beso le podría dar aire, aun que ella se embobo y pensó que la había besado porque me gustaba.

Luego muy descaradamente le pregunta si quiere ir a bucear juntos otra vez.

No la había visto desde entonces, bueno no tan así porque días después se encontró con ella… y… el llevaba ya bastante sin ejercitarse un tiempo, lo cual lo asustaba bastante porque él era Leon.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Piers había llegado de tal manera reclamando a Claire, parecía como si le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, y estaba solicitando la bendición de Chris, era algo extraño, pero admitía que la sangre le hervía en ese momento.

"¿Realmente Claire lo quiere?".

No lo pensó mas y se decidió a levantarse y darse una buena ducha, la que lo despejaría de aquellos pensamientos que lo hacían sentirse terrible.

"Yo conozco a Claire hace años… y jamás había besado a Claire, y este que se cree Brad Pith viene y en menos de 6 meses ya la había besado antes, y le pide que sean novios, ¿acaso no tenia respeto por la gente?, y…. ¿ respeto por quien?, ¿Por Claire?, Claire no se veía tan asqueada con el, ¿Por Chris?, puede ser ya que es su hermana, pero de formas fue bastante responsable en ir a hablar con el antes de todo, ¿Sera por mi?, ¿Por mi?, y ¿Por qué por mi?.

El castaño tenía un lio en su cabeza más grande que el que formaban Claire y Chris por entrar primero al baño en la mañana.

Cuando salió de su habitación ya listo se dirigió a la cocina, y hay vio a Jill.

- Buenos días… tu desayuno ya esta listo – dijo Jill al ver al joven asomarse por la puerta.

- Hola Jill… gracias… - y fue entonces fue que empezó el espectáculo

- ¡Chris! ¡Ya te dije que esta vez me tocaba a mí! – Escucho el castaño gritar a Claire mientras unos golpes en unas paredes y puertas sonaban en todo el departamento.

- ¡Joder Claire que yo soy más grande, necesito más tiempo! – Y por fin pudo divisar a sus amigos se golpeaban gritaba y… ¿azotaban?

- Chris y de que quieres tu verte bien si ya tienes a tu mujer, en cambio yo aun tengo que conquistar a muchos chicos que esperan por mi – decía Claire con dificultad ya que su hermano la tomaba de los brazos tratando de hacerle una llave

- ¡Con mayor razón entrare primero! – decía Chris que fue golpeado por la pierna de su hermana

- ¡Pues entonces me voy a bañar debajo de un puente para que todo me vean, a ver si así te gusta! – Gritaba Claire soltándose

- ¡AH! Siempre igual, vete anda tu primero, no tengo tiempo de tener estas peleas a tan temprana hora, y apúrate que salimos en 40 minutos mas – decía Chris entregándole una toalla a su hermana

- Gracias... –sonrío la pelirroja

Leon observaba tal escena, ya no tan sorprendido , la verdad es que ya se había acostumbrado, todas las mañanas la misma pelea

- Leon… necesito hablar un momento contigo… - dijo Jill observando al castaño, y dejando de hacer lo que tenia que hacer

- Si dime ¿que sucede? – dijo león dejando su taza de café en la mesita

- Pues ya que nadie nos escucha, Claire y Chris irán a la oficina a buscar unos papeles y volverán, así que tendremos tiempo entre que se bañan y vuelven – dijo Jill acercándose al chico bajando la voz, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta donde estaban las habitaciones – Pues… sucede… que… ok. Vamos directo al grano. ¿Te gusta Claire? – dijo Jill ahora mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Q-Que? – dijo león sorprendido y casi derramar todo su café dé la impresión

- OH! Ya veo que si – dijo Jill riendo

- ¿Como crees que me gusta Claire?, ¿que- que tonterías hablas...? – dijo león tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

- Leon admítelo, se te nota de lejos, todos lo saben, por desgracia Claire aun no se da cuenta – dijo Jill apoyándose en su brazo suspirando

- Jill… que es lo que dices, si te digo que no, es porque no, y ya no me preguntes mas - dijo no sabiendo que mas decir

- Esta bien como usted diga súper agente, pero si es que por alguna razón Ud. Llegue a enamorarse de Claire… - fue interrumpida

- Jill que no me gusta Claire – dijo león ya cabreado

- Ya se yo solo decía… que si te llegase a gustar… que… mejor te apuraras ya que si no… Piers te va a quitar el puesto… -dijo Jill poniéndose de pie viendo que Chris salía de una de las habitaciones

Chris se acercó a Jill y el castaño pudo escuchar que él le decía en voz baja a Jill, "¿Tienes el numero de Piers?, resulta que los chicos plañíamos la fiesta para el cumpleaños de Claire, pero no sabemos como distraerla para que no nos joda, y pensaba en llamar a Piers para que se la llevara a algún lugar un buen tiempo, ya que no tengo a nadie mas con quien dejarla, Sherry quería ayudar totalmente en la decoración y organización de la fiesta" luego Jill, "Pero… no viste lo que paso la ultima vez que Claire y Piers salieron, ella se te rebelo totalmente, además yo veo que Claire no se siente muy cómoda a solas con Piers, ¿Porque no… le decimos a león que se la entretenga?" y es joven sintió las punzantes miradas en su espalda, "¿Leon…?, esta bien, pero pobre del que intente algo" dijo Chris ya alejándose.

- Leon… - dijo Jill acercándose con tono de "porfiss"

- Si… ya escuche todo Jill…- dijo león riendo

- ¿Y... entonces aceptas? – rió la chica

- Claro, es mi amiga, yo soy el único que sabe donde llevarla y que se divierta – dijo leon poniéndose de pie.

- Gracias… eres el mejor... aun que... ya te vi besarla... – se emociono la chica y le guiño un ojo

- ¿QUE?, ¡¿QUE?! - dijo el castaño casi cayendose de la silla de la impresion.

Jill solo rió y se fue.

Mas tarde, león había ido tomar aire… había visto a Claire varias veces ir y venir cuando estaba en el departamento… y luego se había sentado a conversar un rato ¿ un rato?, estuvieron hablando mas de 3 horas sin parar, las risas hacían que la conversación no perdiera armonía. Luego ella se había ido a acostar y el también.

Y fue entonces que él pensó que esa noche era la peor que había tenido.

Resulto ser que a Piers se le ocurrió llamar a Claire a las 3:00 de la mañana, y lograba escuchar todo ya que sus habitaciones estaban juntas.

Le daba un rabia, "¡Me esta remplazando!", decía león al escuchar la conversación de su amiga, y fue entonces cuando escucho a Claire decir "bueno cuídate tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana, que estés bien, espero que vengas un rato a verme por mi cumpleaños…" y escucho una luz apagarse.

Leon tomo su teléfono y marco al número de Claire

-¿Leon?, ¿pero que es lo que se supone que haces? – reía la chica del otro lado de la habitación

- Pues… que no puedo dormir, deberías decirle a Piers que estas no son horas de llamar…- decía león un poco fastidiado

- Y como cuando lo hacia contigo, no te molestaba- rió incrédula

- ¡Pues porque hablabas conmigo!, ¿acaso estas cambiando de amigo, y ahora prefieres a Piers que a mi? – dijo el chico con sinceridad en sus palabras

- Vamos león que tu eres irreemplazable nadie se compara a ti… el solo… quiere estar conmigo y trata de acercarse a mi para que podamos estar juntos… - decía Claire un poco entristecida

- ¿Y tu quieres estar con el? – pregunto el chico con ansias a que su amiga digiera que no

La joven Redfield pensó en todos los sucesos, león solo la lastimaba inconscientemente, mientras que Piers hacia todo lo posible por estar con ella, ¿porque no darle una oportunidad?, tal vez ella así terminaba de olvidarse de leon y era feliz con Piers…

¿Si, porque no? – dijo Claire queriendo borrar esas palabras de su boca

"….."

- ¿Leon? - dijo la chica preguntando por un silencio que daba miedo

-Claire sabes estoy cansado disculpa hablamos mañana, cuídate adiós .-

Y Leon corto, esa noche verdaderamente… fue la peor.

Al otro dia

- Chris ya no me lo ocultes mas, ya se que me tienes preparada una fiesta para mi cumpleaños - dijo La menor de los Redfield, ya cabreada porque no quería salir con leon.

y no es porque no quisiera, si no que ella necesita ya alejarse de leon, el seria su compañero y no podia tener sentimientos así por el.

- Ya creía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad - dijo Jill susurrando en forma de suspiro.

Jill ya había hablado con Sherry había dejado a su queridisimo novio de lado por encontrar formas, planes, para poder juntar a esos dos polluelos que todavía no aceptaban que se querían.

Ella sabia que Piers estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por claire, asi que lo usaria un poquito, sabia que era jugar sucio, pero la hermana de su novio se había preocupado mucho para poder hacerle ver a chris y ella que se querian y sufrian estando separados y callados. Y ella le devolvería el favor.

Sherry había llegado al departamento de los Redfield, en cual solo estaba claire y Jill, ya que leon habia ido a tomar aire, aun que en realidad fue a comprar un regalo a claire, y chris tambien.

- Bueno Jill ¿estamos listas para poner nuestro plan en marcha? - dijo sherry con nerviosismo

- Sip, solo esperemos que todo salga como esperamos, si alguno de ellos llega a ponerse difícil ya sabes que hacer - dijo la novia de chris tomando a sherry de la mano para darse ánimos

- Bueno tu ve con Claire y yo iré con Leon que el me entiende mejor - dijo sherry poniéndose de pie tomando su teléfono

- Esta bien, plan conquista en marcha - dijo Jill sonriendo.

Leon había visto en varias tiendas muchas cosas que tal vez a claire le podrían gustar, pero el quería darle algo mas haya de un simple regalo.

Y entonces fue cuando vio una cajita musical, no era algo que fuera muy caro, o algo que tuviera mucha clase, solo tenia un algo que hacia que esa cajita fuera perfecta, esa melodía lo hacia acordarse a ella, era tan suave, delicada, podías deleitarte con ella, y el haría que ese regalo fuera aun mas especial para ella solo debía mostrárselo a Chris que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el, viendo unos colgantes.

- Chris ven. - Dijo leon apoyando sus manos en la vitrina

- ¿Que sucede novato? - Dijo Chris aun mirando el colgante

- Me gustaría comprarle a Claire esto - dijo leon apuntando el objeto mencionado

- ¿y yo que monos pinto hay? - dijo Chris confundido

- Es que me gustaría que me ayudaras a hacer ese regalo mas especial y ya tengo una idea de como, pero necesito tu ayuda - dijo leon volviendo a observar la vitrina.

* * *

Jill había estado ayudando a Claire a probarse su vestido nuevamente para que ella la viera y juzgara su look.

- Te vez como toda una top model - Rio la chica

- Vamos... no creo que sea para tanto - rió la pelirroja

- Claire cambiando de tema... bueno estuve hablando con Piers... y el me dijo que se te declararía nuevamente, pero esta vez iría mas lejos, no quiero arruinar mas la sorpresa, pero... yo quiero sabes si tu... aceptarías a Piers... - dijo Jill tomando unos zapatos del armario. Ella sabia que lo que le estaba diciendo era en parte verdad, ya que todavía debía de convencer a Piers que se le declarara nuevamente en frente de todos en la fiesta.

- Pues... no lo se... Piers es un buen chico, y adoro su forma de ser, encantada lo aceptaría... pero hay algo que me detiene, mi corazón me dice que no, no lo entiendo, pero tal vez en el momento cambie de opinión y ceda a el - dijo claire arreglándose un poco el cabello

Jill no protesto, le convenía que Claire pensara así, que estuviera confundida, no le diría nada de leon, ella quería también poner un poco de tensión, quería que ellos dos se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten y ademas luchen por eso.

Jill dejo a Claire unos minutos sola a la pelirroja y se dirigió a la cocina donde saco su teléfono y marco al numero de Sherry

- ¡Jill!, ¿conseguiste primera fase A del plan? - dijo sherry en susurro. Ya que la chica se había encontrado "casualmente" con Leon, y aprovecho para hablar con el.

- Claro que si, todo listo, Claire esta mas enrollada que Chris al dormir - Rió la joven

- ¡Perfecto!, ahora debo conseguir la fase B del plan, creo que el mas importante, toda esta situación dependerá de leon ahora, bueno hablamos luego, que leon ya vuelve con los cafés - dijo sherry escondiendose de su amigo

Sherry debia terminar de completar su primera mision, y todo iria perfecto

- Leon hay algo de lo que quiero contarte... - dijo sherry tomando su cafe

- Si dime que pasa - dijo Leon logrando sentarse

- Bien sere franca, y directa, te lo contare todo, Piers hablo conmigo y me pidio consejos de como hacer para declararse nuevamente a Claire, pero ahora no solo eso, si no que le ha comprado un anillo de compromiso, y me dijo que el estaba dispuesto a pasar por todos los comentarios que quisieran, pero el no necesitaba tener una relacion para provarse juntos, el sabia que la queria para toda la vida, y me he puesto mas helada que cuando nos encontramos con el primer tyrant, resulta ser que yo se que a ti te gusta Claire, y vengo a avisarte de que si quieres estar con ella, que mejor hagas algo o nunca podras saber si quieres pasar una vida con ella, el problema esta en Claire, pues... que ella tambien te quiere, pero ella esta muy confundida ya que no quiere ser una mas de tu lista de conquistas, y tiene miedo de decir o hacer algo, y Jill me llamo ahorita y me dijo que ya le habia preguntado a claire que, que pensaba si piers algun dia le pedia matrimonio, y ella dijo que estaba confundida y que por un lado no tendria muchas ganas porque algo se lo impedia pero no lo sabia, y ese ¡eres tu!, pero luego dijo que tal vez lo pensaria y eso me pone mal, leon yo solo te digo esto como amiga pero no le digas a nadie- dijo sherry parandose de su asiento dejando solo a un leon sin palabras

"..."

-¡¿QUE, QUE?!- fue lo unico que el chico pudo decir ya viendo que su amiga salia corriendo del café.

* * *

Bueno chicos creo que dejare hasta aquí este cap ya que he tenido mucho lio y no he podido escribir mucho , pero les prometo que para el próximo cap sera muchísimo mas largo, bueno en el proximo se viene mas o menos emocionante, ¿ Podrá leon de una buena vez admitir sus sentimientos y jugársela por Claire?, y... ¿Claire aceptara la oferta de Piers?... bueno nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion, cuidense que esten bien, dejen reviews besitos a todos, que esten bien *-* y estoy muy contenta por que el juego de resident evil 6 ya lo compro mi papa y viene en camino hacia mis manos *-* bueno cuidense los quiero byebye :3


	5. Verdades dolorosas

**Capitulo 5: Verdades dolorosas**

Leon llego al departamento, estaba en busca de Claire pero no sabia exactamente que le diría, en 2 horas mas seria la fiesta que estaba preparando Chris, así que lo mas probable es que haya ido a un salón de belleza con Rebecca o con alguna de sus locas amigas, ¿Qué debía hacer?, Leon no se había dado cuenta de que estaba parado en medio del departamento, con la mirada perdida hundido en sus pensamientos, y fue hay cuando Jake lo vio y no pudo resistir soltar una risa ahogada.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces Leon? – dijo Jake riendo, hizo que Leon saliera de sus pensamientos

- Hola Jake, pues… nada, solo estaba reflexionando… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Leon dejando de lado la pregunta de su amigo, Jake rio

- Déjame adivinar…. ¿Claire, no puedes domar a la gatita? – dijo Jake tomando un vaso de agua

- ¿Qué? –

- Sherry me lo conto todo, en este momento esta con Claire, Jill, Rebecca, Hunnigan, y helena, y cuando llegue al departamento sacaron a Claire a la casa de Sherry, y Jill, Rebecca y Sherry me lo contaron todo, no sé que es lo que sacaban con contarme, pero… aun que no nos conocimos en un muy buen momento… quiero ayudarte, todos hablan de tu y Claire, al parecer los dos son unos completos idiotas, no se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten, Piers esta loco, no sabe lo que hace, ese niñato nunca me cayo bien, y a veces a Sherry la mira muy… olvídalo, yo solo digo que es un depravado y solo hará sufrir a Claire, yo he visto y ella esta enamorada de ti, si tu le dices y te la juegas por ella, Claire no podrá decirte que no – dijo Jake dejando el vaso en el mesón y Leon ya no tan impresionado, si no mas bien tomando sus palabras como consejo

- Gracias Jake, lo tomare en cuenta, ahora solo necesito decirle a Claire – dijo Leon tomando su teléfono

- ¡No!, espera, no puedes ser un poco mas… ¿romántico?, deja eso hay, vamos yo te ayudare en tu conquista – dijo Jake resignado al ver que con el castaño no había caso

Claire estaba poniéndose su vestido frente al espejo de su amiga y helena y Hunnigan estaban recostadas en la cama de sherry

- Ese vestido te queda de maravilla Claire – dijo Sherry mirándola impactada, ya que nunca vio a su amiga de tal manera

- Tu no te quedas atrás querida – dijo mirándola sorprendida (NA: Bueno el vestido de Claire ya se los mostré en los caps anteriores, y en este aprovechare de mostrarles los de las demás ya que es un aburrimiento extremo detallar como se veía cada una, siendo que podria darles una imagen del vestido y a imaginación suya como se verían ok el vestido que usaba hunnigan: .

el vestido que usaba Jill: .

el que usaba sherry es el ultimo de la derecha: /vestido-de-fiesta-corto/

y el que usaba helena es el primero de la izquierda: /vestido-de-fiesta-corto/

y por ultimo el de rebecca: . /-sPFgiAToIIk/T7d6annBuFI/AAAAAAAAAak/tCDuyYMlQng/s1600/Vestidos+verdes+cortos+sin+

bueno a decir verdad todos me gustaron (: )

- Esta bien, todas estamos hermosas, espero que a Billy le guste mi vestido - dijo Rebecca con un simple sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Cariño tu en ese vestido, estas para que cualquiera se vuelva un psicopatía violador - dijo Jill riendo

- Al parecer todas estamos en busca de nuestro príncipe esta noche - Rió Sherry

- Pero Jill ya no puedo porque esta con mi hermano - dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la orilla de la cama

- Y tu tampoco puedes, tu tienes a Leon - dijo helena, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- ¿que, que? - dijo la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo

- Siiii, porque acaso no sabia que el ira a la fiesta solo para impedir que Piers - fue interrumpida por Jill que la empujo brutalmente haciéndola caer y rodar por las pequeñas escaleritas que habían cerca de la cama de Sherry hasta llegar al baño de su habitación

- Ella no sabe nada... y no debe saber... todo tiene que ser una sorpresa... el que debe ponerse los pantalones es Leon... y si no lo hace esta noche, de una patada haré que se los coloque - dijo Jill susurrando a su amiga quien le gritaba que la dejara en paz

Claire dejo ese comentario incompleto de lado ya que su atención fue robada por su hermano quien entraba en la habitación deliberadamente

- Claire...- dijo el chico quedando impactado con la belleza de cada una de las chicas que se encontraban en la habitación - Pues... todas se ven muy hermosas - dijo Chris sintiéndose el hermano mayor de todas

- ¡Eres un depravado! - Grito Sherry riendo

- No soy un depravado, y ya es tarde debemos irnos, Piers recién me llamo de que todos han llegado ya a la sede - dijo Chris tomando a Jill de la cintura regalandole un beso del que nunca se olvidaría

Ya en la sede Claire vio a todos, y le encontró una felicidad que antes no había conocido, ya no recordaba cuando fue la vez que todos estaban juntos en un momento tan tranquilo como ese.

Buscaba con la mirada al chico que había robado su corazón. No estaba. se había entristecido bastante, "¿acaso va a ser igual que el cumpleaños de Jill?", el no asistió, porque estaba con una de sus conquistas y al otro día le entrego su regalo junto a una chica que jamas volvería a ver, si fuera así ella no podría resistir a tal dolor.

- Hola Claire, ¿acaso cada vez que te veo te pones mas hermosa? - Dijo Piers dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Hola..., si creo que cada vez soy mas hermosa pero no me mires mucho porque se me quita el glamour - Rió la chica

- bueno, te traje mi regalo - y Piers le acerco su regalo, estaba envuelto en un fino envoltorio rojo carmesí y una cinta de color negro, la cual llevaba escrito "Made in Haven, For the most beautiful girl". La chica sonrió

Claire saco el envoltorio con cuidado, no quería romper la cinta, ya que pensó de que era un muy lindo detalle de su parte, se había tomado el trabajo para hacerla sonreír, cuando abrió la no muy grande cajita encontró un bello anillo, no era muy grande, o llamativo, era sencillo, bonito, y fue entonces cuando su cara se heló por completo, lo saco de su pequeña cajita, y una P & C brillaba en el interior del anillo

- Piers, esto es carisi - y fue interrumpida

- shhh... no hables hasta que yo te diga - dijo Piers tomándola de la mano, llevándola donde estaba el Dj, este le entrego el micrófono y la música y la luz se corto, la gente abucheaba.

Y las luces volvieron pero con un tono mas apagado, y la luz mas fuerte se puso donde estaba Piers y Claire

- Holaa... me gustaría... decir una palabras... bueno aquí todos me conocen y todos saben ya que esta chica se ha robado mi corazón - todos comenzaron a gritar en forma de molestia amorosa - y bueno... yo no necesito una relación para saber si quiero tenerte conmigo para siempre, yo solo se que quiero que seamos mas que un simple noviazgo, quiero que seas mi esposa, yo te amo Claire, siempre lo he hecho, y prometeré cuidarte y amarte hasta que me canse de decirte que te amo, Claire ¿ aceptarías mi corazón... casándote conmigo? - dijo Piers poniéndose de rodillas tomando el anillo anterior y la mano de la joven.

Claire estaba asustada no sabia que hacer, siempre en cada momento que se sentía asustada, desprotegida, llegaba el joven de ojos grisáceos que con una sola mirada podía hacer que ella se pusiera de rodillas ante el, pero estaba vez el no estaba hay para ayudarla, ella volvió a mirar alrededor y no había indicios del joven. La pelirroja se había quedado en silencio, todo estaba silencioso.

- ¿Maldición, donde esta Leon? - susurró sherry a Jill mirando hacia todos lados

- Piers... yo... - dijo la chica queriendo escapar de aquel lugar

- Vamos Claire, yo se que tu también me quieres, prometo que nuestra vida juntos nunca ser aburrida y estará llena de felicidad, te lo prometo -dijo Piers aun de rodillas

Leon estaba tarde al parecer se había quedado dormido pensando que hacer, había pasado un buen rato con Jake, luego de envolver su regalo, había planeado como haría todos sus movimientos con la pelirroja, y finalmente del cansancio se habia quedado dormirdo

- ¡Mierda voy 1 hora atrasado! - dijo Leon saltando de la cama

Leon finalmente 15 minutos después llegó, todo estaba normal, era una fiesta como ninguna otra con sus compañeros del trabajo.

y entonces vio a esa chica que no podía sacar de su mente se veía hermosa, se acerco a ella.

- Claire... - y la chica no lo alcanzo a oír, ya que una mano lo tomo del hombro jalándolo hacia atrás, - ¿Sherry que sucede?, ¿porque estas llorando? - dijo Leon secandole las lagrimas a la rubia

- ¡Es que eres un idiota!, llegaste tarde, y Piers aprovecho y le pidió matrimonio a Claire, ¡fue hermoso!, apesar de que yo queria que Claire estubiera contigo, fue hermoso, Piers se le declaro frente a todos, y le dio un anillo de envidia, y le dijo cosas con las que te derrites entera, ¡y como tu no estabas ella le dijo que siiii! - y la chica volvió a llorar

Leon no tenia palabras "Ese maldito se atrevió a hacerlo", no pudo decirle nada a su amiga que lloraba a mares, y fue rebecca la que se acerco saludo al joven y empezó a consolar a su amiga. Leon acelero el paso y buscaba a la pelirroja.

No la encontraba en ninguna parte "Claire donde estas..." y hay la vio conversando con una joven a la cual nunca antes la había visto

- ¡Claire!, siento la tardanza, es que el trafico estaba de horrores - dijo el joven viendo los brillantes ojos azules de su amiga

- No te preocupes, después de todo llegaste - sonriente la joven tratando de ocultar su tristeza

- Bueno Claire hablamos luego, que lo pases bien - dicho la chica que la acompañaba y se fue

Leon trataba de no hacer notar que sabia sobre lo de ella y Piers, eso se lo tendría que preguntar

- Te he traído un regalo - dijo el chico entregándoselo esta lo abrió y descubrió una cajita musical en el cual donde se suponía que debería ir un espejito había una fotografía de ella con su hermano y sus padres. ella al ver esa fotografía y la melodía que hacia estremecerla mas aun, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas

- Leon... esta hermoso - dijo ella cerrándola y abrasando al chico - eres el único que me ha dado un regalo así -

- Pues... porque yo soy el único que en verdad te conoce y sabe que es lo que te gusta lo que necesitas, todo - dijo el correspondiendo al abraso sintiendo como volaba con la esencia de la chica

- ¿Y ese anillo?, nunca te lo había visto - dijo el chico tomando la mano de ella

- mmm... Me lo regalo Piers... yo... me voy a casar con el - dijo la chica sonriendo

El joven sentía como volvían a apuñalarlo en el pecho, pero esta vez le dolía mas, ya que era ella ahora quien se lo decía.

- Claire... no te lo creo... las personas se casan cuando están enamoradas - Dijo el mirándola seriamente

- Pues... yo estoy enamorada de el, si no, no hubiese aceptado - rió al chica como si de una broma se tratara

- No te creo - Dijo el acercándose un poco mas poniendo a la joven nerviosa

- ¿ah no? - dijo ella levantando una ceja

- No. lo veo en tus ojos - dijo el acercando un poco mas ya arrinconandola en la pared

- Leon... la gente nos ve, y estas muy cerca, van a pensar que estoy engañando a mi futuro esposo el primer día - Dijo Claire tratando de escapar

Leon entendió las palabras y la tomo de la mano y la saco al patio trasero

- Ahora si nadie nos ve, ademas esta oscuro, no hay forma de que Piers nos vea - Dijo Leon apoyándola en un árbol

- ¿Y que es lo que pretendes? - dijo ella sintiendo como la adrenalina subía por sus venas

- Dime seriamente, de verdad estas enamorada de Piers, apesar de que no hay luz puedo sentir si estas o no diciendo la verdad - dijo el acercando mas aun quedando a centímetros

Claire bajo la cabeza - Si, estoy segura, es el único que ha sabido como tratarme, porque no estaría con el, el me ama como ninguno - dijo ella con melancolía

- Claire... el no es el único que te ama... ademas tu no lo quieres, tu me amas a mi, todos lo saben yo lo se, tu lo sabes - dijo el seriamente

Claire estaba harta de impactarse con cada cosa, salio del encierro en el que leon la tenia y se sentó en una banca con mucha dificultad ya que no podía ver mucho

- Si, es verdad, no puedo mentirte, pero no te preocupes que ya se me pasa, Piers me prometió que haría feliz y con eso me basta, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, estuve esperando algo que nunca pasaría y Piers me saco de hay o... en eso estamos, así que ya no hay problemas - ella sonriente

- Estas loca, tu no puedes ser feliz con alguien a quien no quieres - dijo leon acercándose a ella tomo su mano y saco su anillo y lo tiro lejos hacia quien sabe donde

- Leon por dios, que ya te dije que si, y ¡como se te ocurre tirar el anillo! - dijo Claire tirándose en el suelo buscando el anillo

Leon hizo lo mismo pero la detuvo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas

- Claire no busques mas esa cosa, quédate conmigo, te amo, y por ende no quiero que te cases con ese estúpido, tu eres mía, y lo que es mio no lo comparto - dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de ella

- tu no me amas, tu estas por hay con mujeres, y con los recuerdos de Ada - dijo ella de vuelta en su búsqueda

- Pero yo te amo a ti, desde que me di cuenta de que te amaba desde que te vi fue que ya no me interesa estar con nadie mas que contigo, desde que bese tus labios por primera vez, que me di cuenta de que quiero sentir ese sabor cada día - dijo el volviéndola a detener

- ¿espera, desde cuando que tuvimos un primer beso? - dijo ella

- ahmm... pues esa noche que te desapareciste te lleve a tu habitación y te bese - dijo el como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- Leon yo... ya te he olvidado ya casi por completo - dijo ella con tristeza al ver lo bajo que había caído mintiendo de aquella manera

- Pues entonces trata de olvidarme ahora - dijo el acercándose y dándole un cálido beso, Claire correspondió sin darse cuenta, los dos sentían como el calor fluía por sus venas y hacían de ese beso el mas dulce y romántico que habían tenido en su vida, hasta que alejaron sus labios por falta de aire.

- Dime que no tendré que olvidar esto, porque te juro que no podre - dijo el apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica sintiendo lo suave que era la piel de su cuello

- Y porque me lo tienes que hacer tan difícil... si no me hubieras dado este beso tal vez ahora yo estaría enamorándome de Piers - dijo ella soltando una lagrima por el dolor

- Pues no te enamores de el, enamorate mas de mi, no le sigas mintiendo a tu corazón quédate conmigo - dijo el volviendo a besarla y se alejo

- ¿y que le diré a Piers? - dijo ella besándolo y el sonreía

- Eso déjamelo a mi - dijo besándola

Cuando entraron estaba Rebecca abrasada a Billy, Jill besando a Chris, Helena coqueteando con una chico, sherry y jake sentados mirándose enamorados, hunnigan hablando por teléfono, y Piers corriendo entre la multitud se lanzo a claire

- Mi amor, hable con tu hermano y nos dejo casarnos, es muy rápido pera quiero hacerte mi esposa de una vez por todas y nos casamos mañana - dijo chico acercándose a besarla pero leon lo debuto

- no te atrevas a besarla - dijo leon con cara de pocos amigos

* * *

Hola hola c: bueno gracias por sus reviews que... a decir verdad son muchos para mi xDD porque es mi primer fic y gracias a ellos sigo esta historia porque si no les gustara y nadie la leyera no tendría sentido así que me gustaría que me dejaran reviews de que les gustaría que hubiera, porque faltan muchisimos caps mas, de que les gustaría que saliera, y sobre el lemon, pues... si pero mas adelante, bueno dejen sus reviews que son lo que intensiva a que seguir, cuidense y AH! SUBIRE UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA! u.u ya que tengo mucho lio y asi me da mas tiempo de crear capitulos mas emocionantes y mejores para que les guste, y haré algo distinto que me inspire de "30 feeling 30 moment" , pero no de capitulos extras que cuenten sobre distintos oneshort de cleon, yo hare como capítulos extras donde contare historias de cada personaje , porque ejemplo uno de ellos seria Sherry y jake, o Chris y jill, por dar ejemplos ya que me han pedido que hable de ellos, pero la verdad es que no se eme ocurre como hacer de ellos mas historia en mi fics, así que decidí hacer algo aparte, bueno ahora si cuidense y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo byebye :D


	6. En otro momento

Bueno como les prometi hare oneshort aparte donde no tenga nada que ver con mi fic y que sean sobre otras parejas en este caso decidi hacer uno de Sherry y Jake, una de mis favoritas, bueno para la proxima hare de Jill y Chris porque lo mejor para despues :B Amo la pareja de Jill y Chris entonces me estado ingeniando un poco para poder hacerla super wai :Z y para su informacion el titulo para los estos capitulos extras se llamaran **"En otro momento"** , para que no se vayan a confundir, bueno no seguire dando lata y que empiece :D

Capitulo 6 : **"En otro momento..." **

Sherry, despues de unas largas horas en la tintoreria, pudo por fin ir a su casa a tomar un merecido descanzo.

No es como si ella no pudiera lavar su ropa, o placharla, o lo que sea, ella era muy independiente y su madurez la habia alcanzado a temprana edad, hasta hace mucho antes de que sus padres fallecieran.

Pero el condenado de Chris mancho su blusa preferida, no era la gran cosa, no le habia salido mucho dinero, tampoco era muy llamativa, pero ella simplemente le tenia un cariño, tal vez porque se la habia regalado Claire en su cumpleaños.

Tubo que pagar mucho para que su blusa volviera a la normalidad. De todas formas igual quería a el esbelto que habia manchado a su "regalona".

Todo fue muy rapido ella iba saliendo de la oficina de Jill en la sede de la B.S.A.A tomando su cafe de todos los dias. Y entonces aparecio Chris con su rostro preocupado, como siempre tal vez, se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros meneandola hacia todos lados.

-¡Joder Chris, ¿que carajos que sucede?!, me has tirado el cafe encima, ah! - se quejo la chica con un gemido de dolor por el calor del liquido

- ¡Esto es mas importante!, !¿sabes donde Jill escondio las galletas que cocino Rebecca hoy!? - grtio samarreandola nuevamente y la gente lo miraba y murmuraban como si de algo grave se tratara

- ¡Mierda! Chris mira lo que has hecho y todo por una estupida galleta! - dijo sherry y salio furiosa por la puerta de la sede

y así fue como sucedio todo, tal ves ella no debio ponerse asi, le pediria disculpas mañana ahora solo queria volver a su casa y dormir como nunca

Mientras iba de camino a su casa, derrepente le vino un recuerdo a su mente, el recuerdo de cuando estaba con Jake y habian matado por fin a B.O.W ella sintio pena y sentia un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago que le hacia acelerar su corazon y junto con eso un grito desesperado que hizo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara rapidamente de donde venia el grito.

Una chica de pelo largo un negro con un fisico envidiable, el cual se podia distinguir bastante bien, ya que su ropa no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion, tirada en el suelo en una parte oscura en un callejon donde nadie entraba, donde hasta los mas valientes reusaban pasar por hay, Sherry siempre veia a unos cuentos sujetos que siempre estaban hay golpeandose, bebiendo, y hasta drogandose. Ella siempre hacia caso omiso y seguia su camino. pero esta vez era distinto habia una joven hay, debia ayudarla. Vio como uno de ellos tomaba a esa chica y metia una mano por debajo de su falda y esta gritaba y se negaba. Sherry miraba hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudar, ella no podria con todos esos busca pleitos, todos pasaban y miraban, muchos querian ayudar pero se arrepentian.

Sherry se desepciono por la cobardia de la gente, y se acerco donde estaba el problema

- ¡EH!, dejenla tranquila, o si no de una sola patada los dejo sin habla - dijo sherry sudando frio, sentia como la adrenalina corria por sus venas, ella habia luchado contra inmensas criaturas, pero estas eran personas, y ella le temia mas a una persona que a un simple experimento.

Los causantes de los gritos de la chica de pelo negro comenzaron a reir , y se miraban unos a otros, era como si se comunicaran con las miradas.

No dijieron nada, uno de ellos tomo a sherry del brazo jalandola, pero ella se safo y le dio una patada en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente.

Todos se mriaron, y uno de ellos saco un cuchillo y estuvo a punto de apuñalar a la joven que antes era abusada

- Nooooo - grito sherry y corrio donde la joven y se interpuso, lo que como consecuencia fue que ella recibiera el impacto

La chica que ahora podia ver mejor, tenia unos hermoso ojos grises, su piel era envidiable parecia una modelo, su aroma tambien era agradable, se parecia al de Claire y eso la hizo sentir mejor, sentia que estaba salvando a su amiga

- Vete de aqui, y ten mas cuidado a la proxima, ¡corre! ¡ya! - dijo sherry empujandola un poco con las pocas fuerzas sosteniendose a penas

- g-gracias... - y la chica salio corriendo mientras unos trataban de detenerla pero la dieron por perdida, y al saber que ella podria llamar a la policia salieron corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo

Shery se sintio mas alibiada y cayo al suelo ella sabia que estaria bien, he incluso se sintio mejor porque una vez mas habia podido salvar una vida

y sintio se aroma nuevamente abrio sus ojos y vio los de la joven otra vez

- vamos levantate, ya llame a una ambulancia dejame sacarte de este lugar tan tenebroso- dijo la chica levantandola

- gracias- fue lo unico que pudo decir sherry ante semejante dolor punzante en su pierna

Sherry escucho sonar su celular

- Joder, ahora no - dijo sherry con desgano y sintio una mano que invadia su bolsillo delantero y tomaba su telefono

- ¿Oye que haces?- dijo sherry viendo que la joven contestaba su llamada

- ¿Hola? -

- Sherry, sabes estaba... pensando y me gustaria que nos vieramos, extrañamente me he acodado de ti, y... pues... sabes que? olvida lo que te dije, adios - dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado

- ¿Oye te llamas sherry? - dijo la joven preguntandole a la chica de ojos azules

- si, oye que no hagas nada.. - fue interrumpida, o no fue escuchada mejor dicho

- ¡Oye! espera no cortes aun, ¿tu conoces a sherry?- dijo La chica levantando un poco la voz

- eh... si ¿quien habla?-

- bueno yo soy Paula y tube un incidente y Sherry ha salido lastimada, ya he llamado una ambulancia, pero de todas formas hay que avisar a sus padres - dijo ella con mucha tranquiladad

- ¿Sherry?, ¡¿donde esta!? - y sintio como el joven se alteraba

- Joder, Paula que estoy bien, estare bien, no te preocupes por mi y vete a casa! - dijo sherry sintiendo como su herida se cerraba de a poco

- ¿Oye que es lo que te esta pasando?... - dijo Paula dejando de lado los gritos del telefono y poniendo plena atencion en la pierna de la joven

Sherry tomo el telefono y lo coloco en su oido sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta anterior

- ¿Si?, habla sherry - dijo ella seria

- ¡sherry!, ¿estas bien? -

- ¿Jake? - y sintio de nuevo esos cosquilleos que hacian que su corazon se acelerara

- Si, ¿donde estas? - dijo el chico de ojos claros

- Jake que estoy bien, ¿acaso olvidas lo que paso cuando me cayo el trozo del helicóptero? -

- Si, desde luego que me acuerdo - y se enconjio de hombros - pero... de todas formas me preocupo... - y un silencio que ponia los nervios de punta

- Jake... gracias... debo cortarte luego me cuentas porque me llamaste, cuidate besos, adiós - dijo sherry queriendo que esa sensación no terminara

Jake no dijo nada y la llamada se corto. Sherry le contó a esa chica que por alguna razón sentía que ya la conocía que tenia alguna enfermedad como... ¿anemia?, buscando una escusa para no preocuparla o que simplemente no supiera mas de lo que necesitaba saber de ella.

Jake estaba impaciente esperando a fueras de la casa de su rubia amiga. el sabia que no debía de hacerlo, que ella sabia cuidarse sola, que daños graves no tendria, que ni los monstruos mas terrorificos podia tocarle ni un pelo, pero... ¿un hombre si?. y Asi fue como un sentimiento sobre protector inundaba su mente se sentia como un padre en la espera de su niña que salia por la calles con un tipo que por su mente pasaba mas un pensamiento obsceno con aquella joven.

¿Pero... que era lo peor que le podía pasar?, un accidente automovilístico... aun que ella pudiera regenerar sus heridas a gran velocidad no estaba fuera del dolor... el no estaría allí para protegerla como lo había hecho varias veces.

Tal ves.. solo se habia caido... ¿ y si se latimo muy fuerte?, o ¿se habra demayado?, "¿Maldicion, a que hora llega?", y si no fue tan asi, tal vez un tipo queria propasarse con ella... y una furia que era provocada por su propia mente le jugaba una mala pasada queriendo asesinar a todos.

decidio que no debía pensar mas consecuencias que podria tener su amiga, ya que lo ponia nervioso, ansioso, irritable, y eso lo hacia sentir debil. El es Jake no podia ponerse asi por una simple niñita, si ella le dijo que estaba bien, entonces confiaba en sus palabras, y si no era asi, el no era nadie para preocuparse de esa manera por ella.

Si necesitaba saber de ella solo la llamaria, y haria como que estaba en su casa tranquilo, asi que se sento en la banquita que habia al costado de la casa de sherry y marco a la chica

- hola Jake -

- hola... ¿como estas? - dijo el chico tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, y de no alterarse y gritarle por el telefono que era una desconsiderada por no llamarlo siendo que ella dijo que lo haria

- Bien... gracias... y... ¿tu como estas? - dijo Sherry ya llegando a unos cuantos pasos de su hogar y fue cuando vio una silueta que estaba en la banquita donde solia sentarse cuando necesitaba pensar

- Bien aqui... en mi casa estaba a punto de ir a dormir y me acorde de que...¿ tuviste un accidente? - dijo el chico haciéndose el indiferente

- ¿En tu casa?, ¿Jake Muller no me estarás mintiendo a mi cierto? - dijo la chica con un tono divertido y escondiéndose un poco para no ser vista, aun asi tenia una gran vista a la espalda de Jake

- Sherry... -

- Jake... -

y hubo un silencio

- ¿Jake estas seguro que no me mientes? - dijo la chica acercándose sigilosamente

- Sherry da igual te estoy diciendo que... - fue interrumpido porque de rrepente sintió que era rodeado por unos brazos delicados junto con un aroma que le era conocido envolvía el ambiente

Sonrrio la chica susurrandole en el oido - asi que estabas tu casa.. hum.. -

Jake sentia una vergüenza inmensa al ser descubierto, se ruborizo un poco lo cual a sherry le parecía una ternura. ademas el chico de ojos azules no podia quedarse tranquilo ya que por un lado tenia a esta chica a la cual podia sentir sus pechos en su espalda y eso lo incomodaba bastante y por otro lado sus brasos que lo envolvían junto con su agradable aroma y su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

- Oye, oye mi espacio personal, porfavor - dijo Jake tratando con mucha dificultad de safarse de los brasos de aquella mujer

- ¿Que acaso te pongo nervioso? - Rio la chica y se sento al lado de Jake

- Callate - Dijo el mas serio

- Uy el señor malote no deja que lo toquen porque si no se pone a llorar - dijo sherry divertida y luego imitando el sonido de un bebe llorando

- ¿ahh si?, ya veras - y el la tomo de sus piernas y la levanto en su hombro mientras ella luchaba y gritaba por su libertad

- ¡Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer por el... ! - pero fue demaciado tarde antes de terminar sus palabras jake ya habia tropezado y habia perdido el equilibrio con el pequeño ¿monte? se le habia olvidado que en la casa de su amiga habia una pequeña bajada que llevaba a otra casa, ese lugar era hermoso y con sus desigualdades de tierra hacia que ese lugar tomara un aire mas natural

Y juntos rodaron por la pequeña bajada de pasto. hasta que terminaron cayendo en un charco de agua, NO de ¡lodo! y los dos quedaron sin habla ni risas cuando estaban mojados por completo

Sherry con su cara de poker face, se dio vuelta encontrandose con unos orbes azules que derretian a cualquiera, y nuevamente esa sensacion corria por sus venas

- Mirate - Rio el chico al ver a su amiga - estas toda llena de lodo, ¡que pareces! - reia el chico tratando de sacar aquella tension en la que se encontraba de alguna formas anteriormente su mirada se habia desviado a los labios de la chica y sin querer se habia hacercado un poco pero por suerte reacciono y pudo alejarse tirando aquel comentario que hizo que su amiga se pusiera a la defensiva

- ¿Ah si?, mirate tu pareces un perrito mojado - rio la chica

el chico dejo de reir y sintio nostalgia, obviamente no por el comentario de su amiga si no mas bien porque tenia una gran duda en su cabeza

- ¿que sucede?, ¿te enojaste por lo que dije? - dijo la chica notando que algo sucedia

- hum... pues... no te rias, pero... - el chico uso una mueca

- dime, ¿que tienes? - dijo ella saliendo de aquel lugar ya que le entraba el frio sentandose en el pasto y jake la acompañaba

- pues... ¿has sentido como... un desagradable sentimiento... que es como alegria y tristeza al mismo tiempo? - dijo el chico tratando de encontrar la respuesta

- ¿ a que te refieres? -

- No lo se... es algo que te da como en el estomago como unas cosquillitas -

- no me digas que Jake Muller siente amor por alguien - dijo la chica divertida mirandolo como si de algo importante se tratara

"..."

Hubo un silencio y Jake entro en lo mas profundo de su mente

Como no se habia dado cuenta antes cuando su amiga dijo esa palabra una chispa, una luz, se prendio en su cabeza, eso era lo que sentia, ¿sentia... amor por Sherry Birkin?, ¿ como fue que llego hasta ese punto?

- Hola... llamando a tierra... ¿estas bien? - dijo Sherry moviendo su mano enfrente de la cara de el

- C- Claro que estoy bien tonta - dijo el poniendose de pie queriendo irse lo mas rapido que pudiera - Me voy, estoy cansado debo dormir para recuperar fuerzas - y Jake subia para subirse a su motocicleta y colocarse su casco

- Oye- dijo Sherry corriendo tratando de alcanzarlo antes de que se marchara - ¡Debes contarme que es lo que te sucede! - gritaba mientras sentia como el motor se encendia y al fin lo alcanzo - Porque no te quedas unas horas todavia es temprano, pues tomar una ducha en mi casa, no te vas a ir asi nada mas... mirate estas del asco, asi como encontraras a una chica que te mueva el piso - sonrrio - ademas asi no tengo que cenar sola, Claire no vendra hoy, tenia que salir a no se donde - dijo Sherry suplicando tomando el braso de este

Jake miro los ojos de la chica y encontraba realmente estupido ceder por su simple mirada. Apago su motor y se saco el casco

- Pero tu cocinas - rio el chico

- claro - y la chica abrio la puerta de su casa

Era un hermoso lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de color cereza los muebles combinaban a la perfección, y ademas un ventanal gigante que tenia una vista de preciosa en la cual unas cortinas cafes daban el toque hogareño

sherry le señalo un cuarto que estaba al final de la escaleras

- hay esta el baño, y mas haya esta mi habitacion y la que sigue es de huespedes, hay suele dormir Claire cuando se queda, toma una ducha y luego te quedas en la habitación de huéspedes si quieres, yo me duchare luego - dijo sherry pasandole una toalla y alejandose

Jake asintio y se dirigio al baño, mientras se duchaba pensaba, todo era muy extraño, ¿que haria?, ¿ que debería hacer?

Al fin termino y salio no encontraba su ropa el la habia dejado en el suelo de la habitacion

- ¡Sherry! - grito el chico con molestia

y sintio unos pasos por el pasillo y deliberadamente la puerta se abrio

los dos se quedaron mirando y Jake se dio cuenta de que solo estaba con la toalla en su cintura

- ¿Que no sabes tocar la puerta? - dijo el

- ay! lo siento es que la costumbre... - dijo ella dandose vuelta ruborizada - ¿porque me llamaste?-

- ¿y mi ropa? - dijo el con los brasos cruzados

- ahh! la estoy lavando, asi que ponte esto- dijo sherry acercandose al armario y sacando una polera color negro y unos pantalones grises - Son de Chris, y no chilles y pontelos - dijo ella viendo la cara de su amigo al saber que era de Chris

El asintió con desgano

- Bueno cualquier cosa estare en el baño, si quieres puedes ver la television, lo que sea, siéntete como en tu casa- dijo la chica cerrando la puerta

Sherry termino de ducharse, ahora se sentia mejor sin toda esa suciedad encima, y se coloco su pijama celeste que era un camison que le quedaba un poco grande pero que no se le veia tan mal, si no mas bien le daba un toque sexy, y unos short del mismo color, y para terminar sus pantuflas de conejito que le habia regalado Piers en su cumpleaños

Sherry bajo y vio a su amigo sentado en el sillon viendo la television

- Jake... puedes ayudarme... - dijo la chica desde arriba

- ¿que sucede? - dijo el poniendose de pie

- es que... puedes ayudarme a secar mi cabello... no es como si no pudiera... pero siempre me ha gustado que lo hagan por mi - dijo ella avergonzada

el no dijo nada y se acerco a ella y tomo su cepillo y su secador de pelo y la llevo al sillon y empezo a cepillar su cabello y mientras lo secaba ella se sintio incomoda

Cuando terminaron el no resistio mas, y tomo deliberadamente el rostro de la chica y la beso, ella no pudo resistirse, queria provar el sabor de sus labios hace ya bastante tiempo, pero no lograba entender como el habia hecho eso, ella se separo un poco de el soprendida

-jake... - y no pudo decir nada porque este la volvio a tomar del rostro pero esta vez con sus dos manos y la acerco mas aun, y ella nuevamente se separo pero queriendo mas de ese sabor al cual se volvio adicta

- que es lo que -

- shhhh... - y ahora la tomo con una mano de su cintura y con la otra de su cuello inclinandose mas a ella como queriendo en un simple beso enamorarla, hacer suplicar por mas, y ella entendio que las palabras ya sobraban, no hacian falta, y rodeo con sus brasos el cuello del chico que ahora estaba encima de ella explorando con su lengua cada rincón de su boca

Jake se dio cuenta de sus actos porfin habia reaccionado, ¿que estaba haciendo?, se separo rapidamente y sherry lo miraba sorprendida con un brillo en sus ojos inigualables

- debo irme - dijo el poniendose de pie y acelerando el paso - disculpa, nunca mas - dijo de nuevo tomando las llaves de su motocicleta y unos brazos lo rodearon por pecho, el se dio vuelta y se encontro con esos ojos que lo volvian loco

Sherry puso sus manos en la cabeza de este y lo jalaba para poder alcanzar su estatura y darle un beso tierno y pasivo, el cual demostraba mas de un sentimiento. jake coloco sus manos en la cintura de sherry y se separo y se miraron y se abrasaron

- ¿que es ese olor? - dijo jake sintiendo como el olor de la fragancia de sherry se perdia, Sherry abrio los ojos de par en par y salio corriendo a la cocina, y mientras corria gritaba - ¡LA CENA! - Jake se dio cuenta que aun que la vio desesperada gritando como loca, aun que la vio despues de la ducha, aun que la vio en sus fachas menos provocativas, aun que la vio llena de lodo, el creia que era la mas hermosa, tierna, simpatica, y era con la unica que queria pasar todo su tiempo.

* * *

Bueno xDDD creo que le di mucha vuelta en el principio, pero a decir verdad me gusto mucho porque jake me parecio muy tierno *-* bueno hize lo que pude :D y gracias por sus reviews :') de verdad me alegran el dia y me dan ganas de seguir *-* siento la demora porque yo pensaba subir este cap el jueves o viernes, pero estube en el hospital muy mal :CC por suerte el medico teni un aire a leon y eso no me hizo sentir tan mal :$$$ jajajajaja okei que tengan un lindo fin de semana cuidense besitos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo *-* byebye


	7. Celos celos y más celos

**Capitulo 7: Celos... celos... y más celos...**

Piers estaba con cara de sorpresa y de ¿que sucede aquí?, había visto como la gente se había puesto mas romántica cuando las luces bajaron un poco de tono y el ambiente tomaba un aire romántico cuando empezó a sonar "Because you loved me de Celine Dion", el había pedido esta hermosa canción para bailarla con su querida futura esposa, no había podido compartir mucho con ella después que se le declaro, mucha gente había ido a su fiesta de cumpleaños y obviamente todos querían compartir con ella unos minutos, y ahora era tiempo de que el tuviera el suyo. Y así fue como la vio entrando de la puerta trasera con ese hombre que no le gustaba para nada.

Siempre pensó que Claire se sentía atraída por el, pero sus esperanzas de que eso se esfumara se habían hecho pedazos cuando la vio entrar con el. Lo dejo pasar, tal vez eran solo pensamientos suyos, y se abalanzo a ella para poder tener ese sabor de sus labios una vez mas. Pero fue totalmente negado o interrumpido por el agente, ya le había rebelado su pronto casamiento y el solo quería besarla y como si nada lo interrumpe, y hay fue cuando vio que disimuladamente el tomaba de la mano de Claire, ella no se negó, y hay fue que entendió que algo sucedía

- no te atrevas a besarla - dijo leon con cara de pocos amigos

Piers ya entendia todo, pero queria que ellos se lo dijieran, asi que hizo como si no supiera nada, como si fuera la persona mas estupida de todo el planeta

- es mi futura esposa y tengo el derecho a besarla, ¿porque no debería hacerlo? - Leon iba a contestar a su pregunta pero claire lo detubo con una mano en su pecho

- Piers tu no me preguntaste si yo queria casarme tan pronto contigo... - dijo Claire tratando de que sus palabras no sonar fuertes para el, como buscando las palabras precisas para poder amortiguar el golpe que pronto le diria

- Pero yo quiero que seas mi esposa lo mas pronto posible y que todo el mundo sepa que ya no eres Claire Redfield sinó Claire Nivans - dijo el chico con un brillo en sus ojos, por un momento pensó que seria real llegar hasta tal termino de que los dos se unieran en un solo apellido

Claire miro a leon y con la mirada se dijieron todo

- Bueno claire ire con Chris, si necesitas algo... solo llamame - y Leon iba a darle un calido beso, pero penso en los sentimientos de Piers y supuso que seria igual de doloroso si la mujer que amaba se besaba con otro en frente suyo, y le dio un beso en la frente

- Sip - dijo ella con un tono en el que queria meterse debajo de la tierra, hay se encontraba delante de unos ojos que ya lo sabian todo, ella sabia de que el no los habia visto, pero ¡Por favor! no era tan dificil adivinar todo, y se acordo de su anillo y escondio su mano, apesar de que amaba a leon y queria estar con el, no queria dañar los sentimientos de Piers, se sentia terriblemente sucia, de decirle que si y luego engañarlo con el que ella siempre quiso estar, retuvo sus lagrimas, y con voz clara y concisa empezo a contarle todo lo sucedido al chico que la miraba no tan sorprendido si no dolido

- Claire... yo siempre supe.. que... a ti todavia te gustaba Leon, lo se por tu mirada cuando hablabas de el... o como te pusiste cuando lo nombramos entre los invitados, que... ese dia que me declaraste tu amor fue porque pensaste que leon estaba con otra chica, ya lo se todo, yo... solo pense que con el tiempo... eso se te pasaria... o tal vez te enamorarias de mi de verdad y todo bien, Leon siempre lo he encontrado un buen chico, aun que siempre he pensado que es un mujeriego, pero creo que si el se toma en serio esto, todo estaria perfecto, yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz, y si... no lo eres conmigo, al infierno... tu debes estar con quien quieres... bueno es tarde me voy puedes quedarte el anillo recuerda que es tu regalo de cumpleaños, y siempre voy a estar para cuando me necesites, cuidate, te quiero - y asi fue como piers con obviamente un tono de tristeza se depidio de ella y se fue

Claire no sabia como reaccionar, tal vez habia perdido a uno de sus grandes amigos por tonterias de ella, ¿podria pasar lo mismo con Leon?, ¡Dios!, en todo salia Leon hasta cuando menos debia pensar en el, no queria seguir perdiendo personas, debia tener mas cuidado con lo que hacia, decia, o sentia, y con el tiempo recuperaria a su gran amigo

Pero no pudo resistir las lagrimas que mientras sus palabras salian, sentia como sus lagrimas luchaban por salir, ahora eran libres, y a lo lejos vio a al hombre que la conquisto, a su querido hermano y todos sus amigos reunidos en un circulo, riendo, no sabia que seria de ella si algun dia los perdiera, asi que se acerco a esas risas, que llenaban su corazon

- Claire estas bien? - dijo su hermano viendo la cara larga que traia ella

Penso que ellos no necesitaban escuchar su problema, no debia porque arruinarles la fiesta, dejaria las lagrimas para despues

- No nada, estoy bien - y sonrrio

Leon la miro unos segundos mas que los demas, la tomo del braso y la alejo un poco de su grupo

- ¿Como estas? - dijo el ya sabiendo que ella no estaba bien

- Estoy bien ya dije - y volvio a sonrreir

- Claire, a mi no me engañas, ¿ya te enteraste? - Leon puso sus manos en la cara de la pelirroja

Claire se detubo a ver los ojos que tenia frente a ella, ¿ como podia ser que el la descubriera en todo, y de lo sencible que habia estado, comenzo a llorar de nuevo

- yo no queria hacerle daño... lo hubieras visto... si me dijo que ya lo sabia todo... - decia mientras se tapaba con sus manos y se ahogaba en los llantos

- ya tranquila... todo fue para mejor - dijo el tratando de consolarla, no le gustaba para nada verla llorar, hasta a el le daban ganas de llorar, y fue asi como Leon hizo una promesa en su cabeza

"Prometo que siempre que Claire este a mi lado sonrria, que nada la perturbe, que me cuente todo, y asi yo ayudarla a solucionarlos, y que no se agobie con nada, por el amor que siento por ella, prometo que por sus mejillas caerán lagrimas de felicidad, de emoción"

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, ya es tarde, y estas cansada... la fiesta puede seguir sin ti - Leon coloco su brazo rodeando a la pelirroja y esta asintio

Estaba a punto de salir, pero a alguien se le ocurrio una increible idea, Jill creia que Claire necesitaba desestresarse, asi que llamo a uno de los mejores

Jill vio como Leon y Claire se iban y puso su plan en marcha

- ¡Chicas!, se van! - grito Jill y un par de jovensitas los detubieron en la entrada y jill ya estaba en el escenario con el microfono

- Bueno chicos todos pensaron que el cumpleaños de Claire seria una simple fiesta?, noooo, bueno antes hay una terrible noticia, Claire ya no se casa con Piers, ahora esta con Leon - y todo se alegraron ya que siempre supieron que ellos debian estar juntos

- ¡Jill! - gritaba claire roja de la verguenza

- ¡¿QUE MI HERMANA QUE?! - grito Chris casi en paro cardiaco, hace poco habia aceptado el casamiento entre ella y Piers ahora se ponia rojo de la furia con Leon, quien lo entendia...

- Chris amor, dejemos los celos para despues, si no te sacamos a patas de aqui, y no sabras que es lo que pasara ahora - dijo Jill con mucha verdad en sus palabras - bueno como decia... Claire, queremos alegrarte un poco el dia, y no encontramos nada mejor que poner a un chulazo de primera, ¡Rebecca!, haz ¡que pase! - y con esas ultimas palabras un joven de piel trigueña, pelo corto y cafe, ojos verdes, con una simple polera blanca ajustada que en su caminar podia persivirse sus musculos, un pantalon negro, no paria nada fuera de lo normal, quiza a que se debia todo esto

el chico se coloco en el lugar de Jill y tomo el micrófono

- Claire... feliz cumpleaños... - hablo el chico con un tono que derretía a cualquiera, todas comenzaron a gritar, en cambio Claire estaba rojisima y queria gritar pero la sorpresa la callaba

y despues de estas palabras salieron otros 5 jovenes y comenzaron a quitarse las poleras los gritos aumetaron mas, y claire ya se percataba de lo que venia cuando colocaron una silla en medio, leon tambien sabia lo que venia, asi que la tomo del braso y la jalo al final, pero ella fue seducida por los encantos varoniles que el primer chico de ojos verdes le acariciaba el rostro, leon se detubo un segundo expectante del show y luego recapacito, iba a darle un puñetazo a ese idiota que la tocaba como si fuera suya

Pero lo detubieron y lo tomaron entre 4 y lo llevaron al fondo, obviamente el negandose

- ¡Suelten a mi hermana, que carajos le estan haciendo! - grito Chris directo a la violencia, pero al igual que leon fueron retenidos, y al no poder ser controlados los dejaron en el patio, donde de todas formas podia ver todo pero no podian hacer nada

La musica cada vez mas hacia que los cuerpos se prendieras, sentaron a Claire en esa silla anterior y los 4 chicos bailaban como nunca a su alrededor, y entonces se alejaron, el chico de ojos verdes fue el unico que quedo con claire, los demas fueron a tomar mas victimas

Uno a uno empezaron a repartirse, Jill habia dejado bien claro a sus "amigos" que querian pasarlo bien esa noche, y que no solo entretuvieran a Claire si no tambien a sus amigas. y asi fue primero uno de los chicos tomo a Rebecca de la cintura y Billy se le tiro encima y otro mas a el patio de los callados

Luego fue Sherry, Jake no queria hacerse problemas y tampoco queria que muchos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentia por sherry, ni ella todavia lo sabia, asi que se fue directamente solito con sus amigos, sherry se sintio triste porque ella pensaba que el sentia algo por ella, pero el simplemente se fue y ni siquiera le dijo nada

Luego fue el turno de Jill pero Chris no estaba hay para detener a nadie, y el ultimo fue a otra chica del lugar

Todos se entretuvieron hasta que empezó a salir el sol, y asi fue como todos empezaron a irse del salón, y por fin dejaron salir a Chris, Leon, Billy, y Jake.

Bueno después de esto, todos comenzaron a discutir con sus actuales parejas, menos Jake el discutía con Sherry pero no como pareja, bueno algo raro, el estaba celoso, y trababa de que eso no se le notara demacrado.

Leon llevo a Claire a su departamento no habia silencio mas incomodo que el que había en ese momento

- ¡Vamos leon!, no te pongas asi... si solo fue una pequeña diversion... ademas yo no hice nada malo...- dijo claire tratando de que el castaño le hablara

Leon no dijo nada

- OH! porfavor !, ¿es enserio?- dijo ella aun mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

- No te preocupes, no estoy enojado - dijo el sin dejar de mirar hacia delante

- si lo estas, no has hablado en todo el camino -

- nada, son cosas mias... - dijo el ya estacionándose a las afueras de su departamento - ve tu primero, ire a dar una vuelta - dijo el acercandose para darle un beso, pero ella corrio la cara - ¿que sucede?

- ¿que te sucede a ti? - dijo ella bajandose del auto

- espera. - dijo el bajándose y alcanzando a la pelirroja -es que... me enoje al verte con ese chico y no podr hacer nada, lo siento - dijo el bajando la cabeza

- discúlpame tu a mi - dijo ella levantando el rostro de este con su mano regalandole un calido y tierno beso. Luego sus lenguas entraron en territorio ajeno y pedian por mas, la temperatura de los comenzo a subir deliberadamente, leon sin querer puso su mano en uno de los muslos de la chica, y esta solto un gemido que hizo leon se estremeciera, queria mas nunca antes de todas sus noches de locura con chicas hermosas, le habias pasado algo como eso, la deseaba como nunca habia deseado a alguien antes, queria beber su nectar, queria todo de ella.

- Leon... - dijo ella seprando un poco sus labios por la falta de aire

- ¿Sabes que?, preferiria quedarme aqui - sonrrio picaro

ella rio

* * *

Hola hola... siiiii lo se! fue muy cortooo y eso que me retrase demaciado, y les pido disculpas :( pero se me seco el cerebro xD bueno pueden ponerme en los reviews de que les gustaria leer, tengo ya la historia pero me gustaria saber de que les gustaria leer y hago que encajen con mi historia y el conflicto que habrá pronto. bueno muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, hacen que tenga ganas de seguir, y no dejarlo de lado, bueno cuidense mucho que esten bien, y nos vemos en la próxima actualizacion *-* cuidense byebye !


	8. La decision del año

juju disculpenme xDDDD ayer subi supuestamente un capitulo pero me equiboque y subi uno que nada que ver fue uno anterior xDDDDDDDDD mori de la risa cuando me di cuenta, siento mucho el error bueno ahora si aqui esta la actualizacion

* * *

Capitulo 8: La decision del año.

Ha pasado bastante tiempo. Leon y Claire llevaron un vida de parejas normal, con altos y bajos como siempre, pero al final todo era recompensado, Chris y Jill estaban comprometidos, sencillamente ellos eran inseparables.

Billy y Rebecca tubieron unos cuantos problemas como amigos, y entonces decidieron que mejor era ser novios.

Sherry y jake... pues... estan juntos pero no como novios, Jake no se atreve a pedirle a sherry que sea su novia.

Piers seguia siendo amigo de Claire y todo se habia olvidado.

Huninigan sigue en su trabajo de siempre, y al parecer consiguio un chico por hay.

y Helena estaba disfrutando de la vida.

habian ya pasado 2 años.

Claire podia porfin abrir sus ojos, eran las 7:30 de la tarde, se habia quedado dormida desde que llego de su trabajo, y alguien llamaba a su puerta...

Claire a duras penas se levanto y abrio la puerta

- si? - dijo ella sacudiendo un poco su cabello desparramado

- entrega para el señor Kennedy - dijo el chico mirando su hoja de entrega

- aqui - dijo ella estirando las manos para resivir el paquete de su novio

- firme aqui por favor - y le entrego un lápiz y la misma hoja que estaba leyendo segundos antes

ella firmo y entro de nuevo. dejo el gran sobre encima de la mesita que adornaba el living de su pequeña pero acogedora casa. No importaba dejar por hay el sobre, todo estaba hecho un lio hace poco se habían mudado leon y claire a vivir juntos a una casa, la estancia con su hermano ya le dificultaba muchas cosas, una de ellas era dormir con leon, también que en las noches sonaba un verdadera jungla dentro de la habitación de Chris y Jill y eso era realmente incomodo. las cosas de la mudanza aun no estaban todas en su lugar, claro si solo se había cambiado el día anterior. y estaban los dos muy cansados y liados con el trabajo como para estar ordenando y limpiando todo el día.

Claire apesar de que tenia mucha confianza con leon y lo amaba mas que nada, no era capaz de meterse en las cosas de el, por respeto a la privacidad de los dos. Pero no lo resistía y entonces hay lo vioo. quería morirse cuando el papel pegado al sobre, cada letra hacia que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Ada Wong. ¿que hacia esa mujer ahora?, ¿y porque le enviaba cosas a leon?. Claire se acerco y cuidadosamente empezo a desdoblar el paquete, miro la hora, habia eran las 8:00 leon generalmente llegaba a esa hora asi que tomo el sobre y fue corriendo a la habitacion y se sento en la cama

* * *

Leon:

después de haberte visto de nuevo sentí algo muy extraño, a decir verdad yo siempre he sentido cosas por ti, pero nunca he querido juntar los sentimientos con el trabajo. disculpame si te hize daño, bueno despues tu ya sabes que fue lo que sucedio entre nosotros dos. no por nada te di mi polvadera.

Bueno no me desvio mas del tema, resulta ser de que ¡estoy embarazada!, leon, vamos a ser padres...

Se que es algo muy loco, pero que mas da, tu siempre me amaste y lo sigues asiendo, y yo tambien, asi que podemos intentarlo.

En este momento yo estoy viajando a New York, debemos juntarnos para conversar este tema, te llamare cuando llegue para que acordemos un lugar donde vernos.

Ada Wong

* * *

Claire no podia creerlo, ¿cuando se habian vuelto a ver?, leon jamas le conto nada a Claire, el solo le dijo que habia sido una mision mas sin ningun inconveniente, solo el hecho claro de que habia muerto el presidente, y que en varias ocaciones se habia encontrado con Chris, piers, jake, y sherry.

y que era eso de que iban a ser padres... ¿el se habia acostado con ella?, o ¿solamente era un sucio juego o una mala broma?. Ada vendria y leon volveria a desaparecer, el le fue infiel descaradamente, le mintio, y finjio, como puede una persona ser tan... tan... hijo de puta. Claire lloraba a mares, no podia creerlo ella le entrego todo de si, le confio su corazon y el lo hizo pedazos, le entrego su confiaza y el se paso por el culo, le dio todo su cariño amor y dedicacion, le entrego su respeto, su ternura, su cuerpo, por mas de 2 años ella de apoco le entregaba un poco mas de ella, y el solo jagaba.

¿Que es lo que a ella le faltaba para poder llamar la completa atencion de su... de leon?

Claire se sentia pesimo, tenia el autoestima menos 1000, habia esperado 2 años para darse cuenta que leon era un mujeriego y que el solo tenia pena por ella, tal vez el no la queria dejar por lastima, y se fue con otras mujeres mientras a ella la convencia de que solo existia ella en su mundo

Se sintió un sonido proveniente de la puerta, y Claire enseguida y rapida escondio todo debajo del colchón y corrio al baño que estaba en la habitacion sin hacer casi nada de ruido.

- ¿Claire?, ya llegue... - dijo leon dejando las llaves encima de la mesita en que antes claire habia dejado la evidencia de tal engaño

- Estoy en el baño, ya salgo... - dijo ella tratando de encontrar una escusa de sus lagrimas, no queria que el se enterara de eso, no por ahora, ella fingiría igual como lo hizo el todo este tiempo, solo por ahora, de tanto llorar, tantas preguntas, tantas hipotesis, tanta verdad en unos minutos, hizo que su cabeza empezara a doler demaciado, su llanto no ayudaba en nada, y se sentia cansada como para entablar una discucion que tal vez no terminaria nunca.

Leon entro deliberadamente en el baño y la vio llorando, se le partio el corazon, a el no le gustaba ver que ella estubiera asi, no sabia por que, pero el era capas de darle una buena paliza a la persona que haya hecho eso en ella.

- ¿Que te paso, estas bien? - dijo el preocupado tomandola de la cara y secando sus lagrimas

- si, solo que vi una película y me llego al alma - dijo ella tan normal, al final pareciera realmente que por eso llorara

- Claire... te conosco, desde el pelo, hasta la punta de los pies... se que roncas por las noches y que duermes de reves...sé que roncas por las noches y que duermes de revés, sé que dices que tienes 20 cuando tienes 23, te conozco cuando ríes y tus gestos al amar, sé de aquella cirugía que a nadie le has de contar, sé que odias la rutina un poco más que a la cocina - dijo el mirandola a los ojos

- ¿Esa no es una cancion de Ricardo Arjona? - dijo ella arqueando una ceja

- ese no es punto - dijo el riendo

- dejemos el tema - y se escapo de los brazos de leon y salio del baño y camino a hacia el closet de la habitacion

- ¿que haces? - dijo el siguiendola y rodeandola de la cintura por detras, el sabia que a Claire le encantaba ese gesto

- Voy a salir - dijo ella y quito manos de ella y lo alejo

- ¿a donde vas? - dijo el extrañado, Claire no salia muy amenudo, y siempre que salia sherry estaba con ella gritandole tirandole ropa o golpeandola con almohadones para que se apurara

- por hay - dijo ella sacando el vestido azul que antes habia comprado con Piers

- ¿como que por hay? - dijo el ya un poco mas cabreado, al parecer Claire andaba de mal humor, y ademas iba salir y no sabia con quien, donde, y ademas iba con ese vestido tan corto que se le veia de lujo

- Leon, voy a salir, no debo porque decirte donde, es problema mio, no hare nada malo - dijo ella pensando en el, el siempre hacia algo parecido, cuando ella le preguntaba el siempre le respondia " por hay", y cuando el fue a su ultima mision fue peor, el se enojo y ni pensar cuando volvio, casi me tira por la ventana - necesito salir - termino de vestirse y se dirigio al baño nuevamente y leon la sigui hasta la puerta

- no puedes llegar y decirme que saldras, y asi nada mas, no se donde vas, con quien vas, si te pasa algo donde te voy a buscar, no se ni siquiera a que hora llegaras - dijo el subiendo un poco la voz de lo enojado

- Leon iré a un bar o a la disco, voy a ir sola, y no me esperes que tal vez no llego - dijo ella ya terminando de arreglar su cabello y luego se dirigio a leon -ademas no soy tu hija ni tu hermana como para que me tengas que ir a buscar ya soy adulta - dijo ella arreglando la hebilla que se había soltado de su zapato de taco

- Soy tu novio - dijo el cruzandose de brazos

Claire suspiro arrogante - ahora lo soy - dijo ella avanzando y empujando al chico para que la dejara pasar, tomo sus llaves de la cama su telefono y su bolso

- Claire si vuelves a decir eso esto queda hasta aqui - dijo el con tono amenazante

- Bien por mi - dijo ella con una mirada triste

Leon no dijo nada golpeo la muralla y salio de la habitacion, y luego escucho como la puerta de entrada se abria y se cerraba de un golpe

Claire aprovecho el momento y tomo su maleta, abrio su armario y saco su ropa y la metio como puedo toda dentro la maleta, tubo que dejar una prendas ya que lo le caian mas con todos los zapatos y demas ropa. tomo otra maleta y comenzo rapidamente a introducir las cosas mas importantes, la cerro y salio, leon se habia ido, al parecer podia irse tranquila. La salida al bar o disco, solo era una escusa para empacar sus cosas y largarse de hay.

Claire metio sus maletas en su auto, y se preparo mentalemente, condujo unos kilometros lejos de la casa en la que antes vivia. y se estacionó. saco su telefono y marco a su hermano.

- ¿Claire? - dijo el chico del otro lado del telefono

- Chris, debo contarte algo muy rapido luego pasare por el departamento a contarte mejor las cosas, pasa que leon y yo terminamos, y me fui de la casa, asi que estare hospedandome en otro lugar por ahora, no te preocupes que no es tan lejos y luego te doy la direccion por si quieres ir a verme, no quiero al departamento, porque estas con jill y no quiero interrumpir, ademas leon intentara alomejor buscarme y no quiero asi que solo seran un par de dias nos vemos luego cuidate te quiero - y colgo Chris quedo petrificado, su hermana siempre igual no cambiaria en nada, tal vez deberia por una vez confiar en ella, aun que le preocupaba bastante de la separacion, no queria que ella en este momento este poco menos suicidandose por lo que paso, aun que el no sabia nada de lo que sucedio, el conocia a las mujeres.

- ¿era claire? - pregunto Jill abrasando del pecho a chris

- si, Ella y leon terminaron - dijo el un poco apenado

- ¿¡que que!? - dijo jill saltando del sillon

- eso que han... - pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de Jill

- ¿¡Pero como sucedio?! esto lo debe saber sherry - dijo ella tomando el telefono y corriendo a la habitacion

...

Claire entro en el no muy lujoso hotel donde se quedaria esa noche, no queria hablar con nadie en ese momento y contarle nada a nadie, ella solo queria dormir y olvidarse de todo

- señorita, aqui estan las llaves de su habitacion, cualquier cosa que necesite puede comunicarse con nosotros por el telefono que hay en la habitacion, o directamente puede bajar hasta nosotros - dijo el entregandole las llaves de su habitacion

- si, gracias - dijo ella dejando la maleta y tomando las llaves

Claire ya en su habitacion se hecho en la cama y se tapo con las sabanas y encendio la television, iba pasando los canales nada entretenido, noticias... deporte... en fin ninguno le llamaba la atension, asi que dejo una pelicula que se llamaba "Un paseo para recordar", la pelicula era romantica, muy bonita, le habia gustado, pero todo el tiempo le caia una lagrima, por la escenas tan triste que aveces mostraban. Y como estaba sencible mas lloraba, los recuerdos de leon atormentaban su mente y se dejo caer en los llantos.

...

Leon habia salido para despejar su mente, habia ido a comprar al negocio que quedaba a un cuarto de cuadra de su casa, unas cuantas cosas para pasar la noche mientras esperaba a Claire que iria "por hay".

al llegar a la casa las luces estaban apagadas, al parecer ya se habia ido, ¿que era lo que le pasaba a ella?, no lo entendia el habia pensado en pasar una buena tarde noche con ella, y ella se habia resistido a sus encantos, cuando el la rodeo por detras ella ni se inmuto, cuando a ella le encanta que el hiciera eso antes. estaba de mal humor, tal vez estaba en sus dias. espera. nosotros... ¿terminamos?, y hay fue cuando resien de dio cuenta. El le habia amenazado que terminarian si ella volvia repetir esa palabra, y entonces ella dijo bien por mi, ¿eso significa que esto se acabo?. y se dirigio a la habitacion y cuando se iba a tirar a la cama sintio que algo raspaba en su pierna, se miro, y vio un pedazo de hoja saliente del colchon de la cama, leon levanto un poco el colchon y saco lo mencionado.

y abrio los ojos de par en par mientras leia esa carta. no podia creerlo, por eso es que claire estaba asi, tenia todo el derecho de estarlo, ahora todo calzaba, pero que haria, el amaba a claire, pero ella pensaria de que el es un mujeriego, mentiroso, falso. el si habia tenido una aventura con ada, pero es que el ya no lo resistia mas, al verla de nuevo se habia vuelto a enamorar de ella, pero el amaba a Claire, pero ahora ada decia que ella estaba embarazada de el, que diablos debia hacer...

Pasaron 15 minutos y encontro la respuesta, esperare la llamada de ada y aclararemos las cosas, por ahora pensare con quien me quedo. aun que si lo que dice ada es verdad... no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada.

Leon marco al telefono de Claire unas 30 veces, pero el ya sabia que ella no contestaria. se quedo dormido, pero desperto unas horas despues, no podia dormir, el no estar con Claire lo hacia desesperar, el pensar que ella no estaba hay observando como el dormia, o su respiracion, su aroma, su temperatura lo hacia volverse loco, asi que se levanto la iria a buscar aclararia las cosas, luego le encontrarian una solucion a todo, amenos de que ada lo volviera a seducir. Leon se levanto rapidamente y abrio el armario para tomar su chaqueta y se dio cuenta de que toda la ropa de claire habia desaparecido solo quedaban una pendra, el las tomo y las olio, se sintio muy apenado, las maletas tampoco estaban, sus cosas no estaban, y entonces vio un papel en la mesita

Leon

Ya lo se todo, se todo de ti, creeme que aun que me dolio muchisimo todo lo que me hiciste, yo te amo, todo el cariño, amor, respeto, ternura, todo, todo lo que te di, fue con mucho amor sinceridad, y fue real, fue sincero, fue pleno. Me voy, no es que yo sea rencorosa, la verdad es que me rompiste el corazon, y no por eso yo estare haciendote un budu ahora, pero necesito alejarme de ti, que las cosas se calmen un poco, si tengo que verte de nuevo en el trabajo y ir a misiones juntos, y ser compañeros y trabajar juntos... juro que caeré en una depresion y morire, lo mejor es que me vaya de la ciudad unos meses, y luego volvera cuando ya todo se me haya pasado, y seremos alomejor tan amigos, como lo eramos antes. Espero que estes bien, y busca a Ada debes cuidar a tu hijo, debes ser un padre ejemplar, y cuidar a su madre. mandale saludos a mi hermano y los chicos de mi parte

te quiere

Claire.

Leon no queria creerlo claire se iba de la cuidad y lo dejaba hay, el no queria estar con Ada, el queria estar con Claire, tomo las prendeas y volvio a respirar esa esencia y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla

Ella jamas lo perdonaria, y si lo hacia, ella nunca jamas volveria con el.

la volvio a llamar y nada. golpeo la pared nuevamente, y sonó su telefono, ilucionado de que fuera Claire ni siquiera miro su telefono y solo contesto

- ¿Claire? -

- Como que Claire, leon a mi no debes confundirme de nombre nunca - dijo una voz femenina del otro lado

- ¿Ada? -

* * *

Holaaaa bueno aqui otra actualizacion, la verdad es que estaba esperando escribir este capitulo

les agradesco a todos sus reviews son mi pan de cada dia, enserio es por ustedes que hago esto, espero que sigan leyendo :(

bueno aqui esta, ¿Leon volvera con claire o con ada?, ¿que pasara con la llamada de ada?, ¿y que sucedera con claire ahora?, Nuevos errores y volveran a caer lagrimas, gritos, y decepcion, todo en la proxima actualizacion.

Cuidense que lo pasen estupendo y yo aqui ideando mi cosplay de Jill o Claire para la nueva junta de gamers, y dijo oh! hoy es sabado debo subir un nuevo capitulo y fui corriendo y deje todo de lado por ustedes ! :D bueno cuidense que lo pasen bien besitos adiosin *-*


	9. En otro momento (Chris Y Jill )

Bueno bueno como les dije... hoy un nuevo capitulo de "en otro momento" juju

Muchas gracias a - **belu.f** - que de hecho tu comentario me hizo sentir muy bien, y bueno yo ya hize un cap de jake y sherry asi que ahora toca de otra

pareja, pero eso no significa que no haga mas historia de jake y sherry nonono xDDD de hecho estoy pensando en hacer otro fic de oneshorts de todos c: pero

mas adelante.

tambien gracias a **claire redfield** que ha estado comentando mucho y casi todos mis capitulos y esoooo se agrecede mucho, besitos c:

un saludo tambien para **Jessica, maryu, Jess, Nico**. enserio sus reviews me ponen muy contenta, y yo intento de hacer lo mismo subiendo capitulos y

esforzandome por escribir capitulos largos y entretenidos, besitos a todos y cada uno que lee mi historia, los adoro a todos :3 y bueno no los molesto más y

que empieze este capitulo tan esperado. aH! por cierto! un avisooo desde ahora comenzare a subir un cap por semana, de hecho no tengo un dia asi fijo

porque tengo muchas juntas de gamers y todo eso pero ñe no se preocupen ustedes deben estar atentos y fijarse si hay una actualizacion para no ser tan

mala persona y hacerlos esperar tanto con la trama de la historia subire un cap el martes del fic normal y desde hay empezare a subir normalmente (:

* * *

**"En otro momento"**

**- **¿Quien fue el inteligente que arrendo un cabaña... ¡y no se dio cuenta de que solo había dos camas!? - dijo chris dejando caer algunos de los bolsos que

llevaba en sus manos.

- Es que no había otra habitacion para mas personas disponibles, es mejor esto que nada... - dijo Piers abriendo las ventanas para ventilar un poco el ambiente

Chris resigando asintio y comenzo a explorar la pequeña pero acojedora cabaña. Tenia un aire rustico, pero moderno, algo raro, habia algunas grietas tapadas

por unos cuadros de paisajes, la cocina era americana, habia servicios, vasos, platos, ollas, y todo lo que se pudiera necesitar en una cocina, de vez en

cuando sonaban unos chirridos gracias al piso desgastado de madera. el baño no era de lujo pero era un baño, con una pequeña ventana hacia fuera. las

habitaciones eran pequeñas, en una de ellas habia una cama de 2 plazas y en la otra habitacion una cama de una plaza.

Jill, Claire, Rebecca, Sherry, Billy, Jake, y Leon, terminaron por entrar y se dispusieron a descanzar unos minutos. Jill comenzo a sacar algunas cosas de su

bolso y no encontro mejor cosa que hacer que ir a pagar la cabaña, asi aprovecharia de investigar un poco el lugar.

Chris vio que Jill puso un pie fuera de la puerta y como alma que lleva al diablo corrio hacia ella y la empujo hacia dentro.

- ¡oye!, ¿que te sucede chris? - decia la chica un poco descolocada

- no pasa nada, es solo que... bueno... veras... cuando... te di por muerta yo... sufri mucho ya que tu eres muy especial para mi, y... luego con lo de wesker

y todo... yo se que paso a hace mucho, años a decir verdad pero... si algo te llega a suceder pues... - se sonrrojo pero trataba de ser lo mas sincero posible

- pero Chris... eso sucedio hace mucho... ¿tu crees que volvera a pasar algo igual... y aqui? - dijo jill impresionada ya que no pensaba que todavia le afectara

- si quieres yo puedo acompañarte... - dijo Chris haciendo un ademan de salida

- claro - asintio ella y salieron juntos

Chris no sabia de que hablar con Jill se habia puesto muy nervioso con lo que le había dicho antes, y no se le ocurría nada de que hablar con ella. Y ella

tampoco sabia que hablar y hay estaban los dos caminando hacia la recepción el silencio entre ellos dos era terrible.

Chris estaba tan desconsentrado que paso un perro con un cuerda en la boca y chris se tropezo con esta y callo.

Jill comenzo a reir como nunca y el se sintio mal, hace rato que se sentia con pena, tal vez porque sentia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos

Ella se dio cuenta

- Chris.. que sucede, hace rato que te noto raro... - dijo ella un poco preocupada

- no, no sucede nada - y siguio caminando como si nada

- NO! - y Jill le hizo una llave y lo tiro al suelo, mucho no importaba ya que estaban en el pasto, ella se subio arriba de el, y tomo sus manos con las de el para

que no se moviera, los dos estaban frente a frente, pero chris no podia quedarsela mirando a los ojos mucho tiempo

- Ahora me dices que te sucede. - dijo ella muy enojada

- bueno.. pues... - pero fueron interrumpidos

- Jovenes... les recuerdo que este es un espacio publico... donde hay niños... por favor comportense... yo se que estar de novios es muy bonito pero porfavor

mantengan la compostura - dijo el cabellero muy amablemente

Jill se puso muy roja y se levanto ayudando a su amigo.

despues de la verguenza que habian pasado hace unas horas estaban sentados viendo como los demas se bañaban y se entretenian bañandose en la piscina

- Voy a hacer la cena - dijo Jill caminando hacia la cabaña

- espera, te ayudo - dijo Chris siguiendo a Jill

Jill estaba cocinando, y Chris la miraba desde un rincon, ella era hermosa, ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo y el la tomo deliberadamente de la cintura y acerco su

rostro al de ella, podia sentir como sus pulmones se impregnaban de su aroma, como su pelo jugaba y lo seducía, sus labios jugaban, se rozaban con total

calidez, y chris termino esa interminable espera, sus labios estaban en un desesperado intento de mas. Jill con todas sus fuerzas pudo separarse.

-¡CHRIS! - Grito ella furiosa de alegria queria matarlo pero se sentia muy contenta. y lo empezo a golpear y empujar hacia fuera hasta llegar a la piscina y lo

lanzo al agua, y luego se tiro ella y lo hundio en el agua y lo beso tiernamente debajo del agua. fue algo tierno.

Chris luego de ese beso abraso a Jill

- no quiero que te separes de mi, eres lo que mas quiero, siempre he querido hacer esto, mi alma murio cuando tu te fuiste, pero por suerte revivio al saber

que tu aun seguías viva, prometo cuidarte hasta el ultimo minutos de nuestras vidas, te amo - dijo el soltando una lagrima de la alegria que tenia

- Chris yo tambien, no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que siento por ti, abrasame cariño - y se abrasaron por un buen tiempo. todos, claire, leon,

sherry, jake, piers y los demas no existian para ellos en ese momento ellos solo eran un publico emocionado que celebraba la muy esperada declaracion de

amor los dos.

* * *

holaaaaa siii es cortito, pero me parecio muy tierno, bueno estoy un poco corta de tiempo estoy subiendo super super rapido este capitulo, ya que estoy

ayudando a los chicos de la teleton, bueno para la gente que no sabe la teleton es como una organizacion que ayuda a los niños adolescentes, adultos, a

solucionar sus problemas fisicos, como discapacidad, bueno etc busquen ustedes por google xDDD y yo estoy aqui en la casa de una amiga subiendo este cap,

y luego me voy corriendo a donde nos juntariamos un grupo masivo de gente para apoyar e insentivar a la gente a que vaya a donar dinero al banco para la

teleton, y que la teleton se celebra casi todos los años para juntar dinero para comprar maquinas que salen carisimas bueno etc y yo soy una de las lideres del

grupo, y estoy con el megafono para gritar a todo volumen a la gente xDDD y debemos bailar y asi estaremos hasta el domingo a la de la madrugada sin

dormir ni un segundoooo ! bueno deseenme suerte los quiero mucho espero que este cap les haya gustado, cuidense que tengan un lindo fin de semana y

para la gente que vive en chile, VAYA AL BANCO A DONAR UNOS PESITOS ! :DDD Bueno nos vemos en una proxima actualizacion CUIDENSE LOS QUIERO A

TODOS CHAAAIIIISSS :3


	10. De mal en peor

** capitulo 10 "De mal, en peor"**

- ¿hay otra ada que tu conoscas? - dijo ada tratando de dejar su ego en lo mas alto

- ¿ que quieres...? dijo el desanimado, el no tenia ganas de hablar en ese momento con ada

- ¿ recibiste mi carta? -

- si, sabes no creo que juntarnos sea lo mejor, por culpa de tu carta inesperada me he peliado con alguien a quien amo mucho

- ¿ah si?, ¿y quien se podria saber?, no importa. no me lo digas. leon enserio necesito verte, esto no lo podemos dejar asi como asi - dijo ella con tono autoritario, un tono como, vienes si o si

leon gruño un poco sin que ella lo notara

- esta bien, puedes... ¿venir a mi casa?, es que aun con la mudanza hay muchas cosas que cambiar, y... si es que claire vuelve por las cosas que le quedan me gustaria hablar con ella.

- claro - dijo ella de mal humor

" Tal vez ir a la casa de leon no sea tan malo... tal vez le entre un poco de calentura cuando me vea, y claire... buena sera muy facil confundirla para que vuelva a irse si es que vuelve por alguna razon"

* * *

Claire estaba en su habitacion del hotel, ella queria mucho a leon y por bien de los dos era mejor que ella se fuera por un tiempo, el asi podria estar con su familia, y ella podria volver a retomar su trabajo

Ella queria volver a ver a leon una ultima vez, antes de irse queria ver esos ojos que la volvian loca. Tal ves decir como excusa que iria a buscar sus cosas seria una buena idea.

Claire se levanto rapidamente y tomo su abrigo y se encamino a la casa que por un momento llego a odiar, solo habia pasado momentos malos en ese lugar.

Claire estaba a las afueras toco la puerta y se puso muy nerviosa al ver que la puerta estaba entre abierta, y solo la luz de la habitacion ensendida

Ada si estaba embarazada, por un momento leon penso que todo era mentira, que solo era una gran broma que le costaria muy caro. pero no era asi, ella de verdad estaba embaraza, al tocar la fina piel de la chica podia sentir como su estamago se movia casi imperceptible, la pregunta era... ¿es mio?, el no recordaba a verse acostado con ada, a decir verdad cuando el penso que si, el solo habia estado con ella en unos apasionados besos, pero jamas tubo algo mas intimo con ella, solo recordaba que perdio la conciencia y luego de eso estaba completamente desnudo entre la sabanas y ada apoyada en su pecho.

ahora el se sentia en cierta parte responsable del cuidado del niño aun sin saber si era de el o no, ya que de ada se esperaba cualquier cosa

Ada sintio un estacionarse un auto a las afueras de la casa, ella dedujo que era Claire, "que patetica", debia hacer algo para alejarla

- leon... me siento mal... tengo mucho frio... - dijo Ada tirando a la cama

- ¿que te pasa?- dijo el chico, iba a tocarle la frente pero ada no se dejo y gimio de dolor -acuestate en mi cama sacate el vestido para bajar un poco la fiebre, y cubrete con las sabanas, traere unos paños humedos

leon corrio al baño y cerro la puerta, ada por su parte se saco el vestido y brassier, dejando ver su fina lanceria

Claire toco la puerta muy sigilosamente para empujarla, y sintio un gemido, "leon... esta... con una chica... No. tal ves no con cualquiera" el nombre ada inundaba su mente. Tenia que ser fuerte entrar a la habitacion, ver que pasaba, tirar algun comentario segun la situacion, y luego iria a su closet a sacar algunas prendas que se le quedaron y se iria. El plan ya estaba formado, solo faltaba iniciarlo.

Entro muy despacio y veiai todas las cosas, todo estaba igual como lo habia dejado ella hace unas horas.

y vio unas hojas tiradas en el suelo, era la carta de ada, el ya la habia leido. y tambien vio su nota tirada en el suelo ¿la habra leido?

Claire entro con total tranquilidad a la habitacion y descubrio a ada semi desnuda acostada en la cama.

- ¡Claire! - dijo ada sin que leon pudiera escucharla - leon esta en el baño, acabamos de hacerlo, se esta duchando, me dijo que podrias venir, para buscar tus cosas, que bueno que viniste porque yo queria acomodar mis cosas - dijo Ada como tan tranquila como si todo estubiera bien

claire no dijo nada. en su mente queria suicidarse por haber ido y haber quedado como una completa estupida, abrio las puertas de su closet y sintio la puerta del baño abrirse y leon salieron con toallas, era verdad el lo habia hecho con ella, y solo llevaban unas horas de terminar, leon la vio y se le detuvo el corazon, y luego vio a ada y estaba a la interperie, y entendio la cara de claire, se acerco a claire y ella se dio vuelta y comenzo a buscar sus cosas, el la detubo y la tomo de un brazo, y tomo las prendas que estaban encima de una mesita al lado del closet, hay claire lo entendio enseguida el queria que se ella se fuera, ella comenzo a alejarse y el la detubo cuando llegaron a la puerta

"que mona es, esta tan destrozada que ni se dio cuenta que leon no tenia el cabello mojado, ademas si estoy embarazada no podria tener sexo con el"

- Claire espera, se lo que estas pensando - dijo leon tomandola otra vez del brazo, y acercandola a su cuerpo

- ¡que quieres que espere!, ¡estas con una mujer y no cualquier mujer, desnuda en tu cama a pocas horas de haber terminado y me dices que no es lo que yo pienso! - dijo ella gritando soltando una que otra lagrima

- yo no he tenido nada con ada, ella solo tenia fiebre y le dije que se sacara ekl vestido para que le bajara la fiebre y fui a buscar unos paños humedo para - fue interrumpido

- no me interesan tus escusas, ya no valen nada para mi, seguro voy a creer en ti despues de todo lo que me has hecho - dijo ella abriendo la puerta

- Claire conversemos, las cosas se resuelven conversando, eso es lo que hacen las parejas - dijo el deteniendola nuevamente y otra ves acercandola mas a su cuerpo

Claire le planto una bofetada - no me hables de eso es lo que hacen las parejas, ¡porfabor!, primero, las parejas se tienen confianza y se cuentan las cosas, nunca se mienten y ocultan cosas, ademas nosotros ya no somos pareja, asi que no tengo porque escuchar tus palabras, espero que ada pueda ser feliz contigo- dijo claire caminando hacia su auto

- ¡Claire! - dijo leon corriendo hacia ella hasta acorralarla en la puerta de su auto - ¿crees que yo tendria sexo con ada sabiendo que esta embarazada? - dijo leon mirandola a los ojos como nunca antes

Leon tenia razon, y claire lo sabia perfectamente

- Claire yo quiero estar contigo, ada esta esperando un niño pero yo no recuerdo haberme acostado con ella, jamas lo hize, y por eso mismo es que dudo mucho de que ese niño sea mio, pero si es que fuera asi, yo quiero estar contigo, obviamente cuidare a ese niño y hare todo lo posible para que este bien, pero yo quiero estar contigo, te amo mas que a nada, te quiero conmigo, quiere tener hijos contigo, no soportaria estar sin ti, no me dejes solo, prometo contarte todo lo que hize con ella o hable con ella, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi - dijo ell apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de claire

- leon lo siento mucho, yo te amo demaciado, pero no me haces bien, entiende, tu debes formar tu familia, ese niño debe tener un padre, y tu ya me destrozaste el corazon, con lo que hisiste ahora yo no se si despues no lo volveras a hacer, perdi tu confianza, y sin confianza no hay amor - dijo ella y se subio a su auto y se fue

el no podia creerlo ella se habia ido, ahora entendia todo, sabia como se sentia Piers, sabia como se sentia ella, le dolia su corazon.

habian pasado ya 3 semanas, leon no podia dormir, siempre que intentaba dormir el recuerdo de claire lo atormentaba, ada se habia propuesto verse una vez cada 2 semanas, el no queria estar con ella, y eso lo aclararon, Claire estaba en su trabajo en Inglaterra al final se decidio por irse alla, tenia muchos chicos guapos con los que podia salir, y pasaba mucho tiempo junto a ellos, pero ninguno era como la hacia sentir leon, los dos se estaban muriendo por dentro.

Leon veia las noticias y algo le llamo la atencion

Dos chicas en inglaterra habian sido secuestradas y asesinadas hace 3 dias, todo por culpa de su belleza, y por que los padres eran de dinero, al parecer los padres se dieron de listo y con la policia trataron de encontrarlos y arrestarlos pero los delincuentes no eran para nada estupidos, y las mataron.

Chris estaba en su oficina cuando Sherry llega corriendo desesperadamente con una cara de demonio

- ¡CHRIS! ¡ LLAMADA ENTRANTE DESDE EL 6 ! - grito sherry

- yaya tranquila no hay porque alarmarse - dijo el chico girandose para tomar el telefono y la chica rompio en llantos

- ¿Si?, habla Chris -

- Christopher Redfield tenemos a su querida hermana secuestrada, si quiere volver a verla con vida, siga nuestras ordenes, y nada de policia - dijo una voz extraña no era reconosible, estaba arreglada por algun aparato

Chris queria morirse casi rompe en lagrimas tambien

- si, lo que ustedes digan - dijo el muy preocupado

- primero, debe viajar a inglaterra en 1 hora mas unos de mis compañeros dejara un sobre en cual estara la direccion donde usted debera ir, y tambien la hora espesifica, este estara depositado en uno de los asientos detras del gran ventanal, del aereopuerto, habra una mujer sentada en ese asiento, usted sabra cual asiento es, luego debera traer a Leon kennedy con usted, es de suma importancia llevarlo a el, aremos un intercambio, y la unica forma en el que puedo llegar a el es a traves de esta chica, por supuesto si incumbre a algunos de sus amigos o ala policia de por muerta a su hermana, espero que mis palabras hayan sido claras, hasta luego señor redfield espero su disposicion al maximo - y colgaron Chris quedo impactado

* * *

Holaaaa bueno como les prometi otro capitulo, bueno estoy cansada :C se viene lo bueno chicos, desde ahora llega todo el sentido de la historia, ustedes pensaran ahh es como siempre el la rescata y viven felices para siempre, peroo nooooo ustedes no saben lo que se viene ! :B bueno agradecer a todos los reviews que me dejan los amo mucho, muchisimas gracias y bueno nos vemos en otra actualizacion de always in my thoughts adios cuidense chaisss ;D


	11. Mal dia para todos

**Capitulo 11 Mal dia para todos**

Claire habia despertado porfin, tenia un dolor de cabeza increible, estaba entre cajas de todos tamaños. Todas tenian una etiqueta y estaban muy bien cerradas. No entendia nada. Todos tenian fecha y un nombre. A lo lejos vio una caja, como todas llebava su respectiva fecha, y el nombre "Claire Redfield".

Estaba abierta, le parecio extraño ya que todos los demas estaban bien aseguradas, Claire la abrio y casi se cae de culo, miles de documentos, describiendo con lujo de detalles todo lo que ella hacia, con imagenes, he incluso habian grabaciones donde mostraban conversacion que ella tenia con alguien de la BSSA, lo que le parecio extraño era que no era de toda su vida, si no que auquellos documentos no tenian mas antiguedad que desde el incidente de Raccon City.

¿como es que habian obtenido todo eso?, ¿ como es que habia llegado hay?, no recordaba nada...ella solo estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida china y cuando salio a la parte trasera a sacar unas bolsas de basura sintio un olor extraño y eso fue todo lo que recordaba.

Hay vio un sobre grande que le llamo mucho la antencion, ¿sera porque llevaba de nombre "Confidencial"? ella lo abrio algunas hojas mas describiendo algunos acontecimientos... estaba el nombre de ada... ¿que tenia que ver ada?, y hay fue que despues de 5 minutos bien perdidos entendio, que las cajas llevaban lo mismo que la de ella, pero ademas dinero, o alomejo algunas no, habian muchos nombres, pero no eran los nombres que le importaba, si no lo que hacia la persona, todas tenian algo que ver con el bioterrorismo, dejo la caja de lado y comenzo a investigar mas, al cabo de 10 minutos encontro el nombre de Sherry birkin, Jake Muller, Chris Redfiel, Jill valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Billy coen, etc... estaban los nombres de casi toda la gente que ella conocia.. ¿pero que mierda era lo que estaba sucediendo?, y hay estaba Chris Redfield... esta caja tenia algo especial, era de un color diferente, y ademas llevaba una etiqueta de urgente, al igual que el de Leon Kennedy.

CLaire habia tomado un celular que habia encontrado en su caja, era el celular que ella habia perdido hace mucho tiempo... ¿como es que ellos lo tenian?. vio un desecho de basura, eso de le dio a entender que estaba en un edificio, asi que aprovecho el momento y lanzo la caja de ella por el dupto, y tambien la de Chris, y leon.

* * *

- ¡No puedes ir conmigo! - decia Chris ya enojado metiendo sus cosas en una maleta.

- ¿¡Porque no?! -

- ¡Porque mi hermana no me perdonaria jamas si te sucede algo!-

- Pero Jake dice que soy una super chica - la chica hizo puchero

- es mas que una su - dijo Jake ya molesto de escuchar la discucion una y otra vez, pero fue interrumpido, el telefono de Chris sonaba.

Todos se quedaron mirando... pero leon no estaba... Chris no queria hablar con Leon, apesar de que le habian contado todos a medias, no podia creer que despues que el le confio a su hermana sin chistar le haga eso, ni claire ni el necesitaban de el.

Miro el telefono y abrio los ojos de par en par.

- Es claire, es su numero antiguo... - dijo Chris a los demas, Jill le hizo un ademan que contestara rapido

El asintio y contesto

- ¿Si?- dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta

- Chris... no puedo hablar muy fuerte... ¿me escuchas? -

- ¡Claire! - casi llora - claro que te escucho, ¿donde estas?, ¿ te hicieron algo? - pregunto un poco... Bastante molesto, de solo pensar que le pudieron hacer daño le entraba esa furia tremenda.

Los demas al escuchar el nombre de su amiga se conmocionaron mucho, sentian alivio de saber que se encontraba bien.

- No, no, estoy bien, Chris escuchanme, encontre unas cajas... creeras que estoy loca, pero esas cajas tienen el nombre de todos, creo que nos tienen a todos vigilados, tengan cuidado, por cierto creo que estoy en un edificio, estoy viendo como salir de aqui - dijo ella mirando hacia todo lados y tapando un poco el telefono para poder hablar mas bajo

- Esta bien, tranquila, tu espera, no quiero que te hagan daño, asi que espera a que hagamos el intercambio -

- ¿que intercambio? - dijo ella mas bajo esperando y rogando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

- Hize un trato con los secuestradores, yo llevaria a leon, y tu podras volver - dijo Chris calmado

- ¡¿QUE?!, ¡pero como les crees!, Chris ellos nos quieren a todos, ¡esperaran la oportunidad para matarnos a los 3 de una sola vez! - grito claire perdiendo la nocion de que estaba en plan nadie debe enterarse... y se sintio peor cuando sintio unos pasos no eran rapidos pero tenian un aire a decididos, llegaban a dar miedo, "Maldicion"

- ¡No se que hacer¡, ¡¿malditacea que quieres que haga!?, estoy entre la espada y la pared, eres mi hermana no quiero que te hagan daño, soy capaz de cualquier cosa para que estes conmigo, Joder Caire jamaz he tenido este miedo tan grande ademas de Jill, ¡pero yo pense que ella estaba muerta! ¡lo tuyo es distinto! - Grtio chris desesperado y Jill se acercaba a tocarlo del hombro para calmarlo

- Chris maldicion, sh... alguien viene - dijo Claire tirandose al suelo y haciendose la dormida obviamente ocultando el telefono en su pecho.

Alguien abrio las puertas, y se acerco a Claire

- EH! tu crees que yo soy estupido - escucho Chris por el telefono

El tipo le quito el telefono a Claire

- ¡Oye cuidado donde tocas eh... ! - grito claire furiosa

- No me esperaba esto chris.. - dijo el tipo contestando el telefono

- ¡¿Que quieres de mi hermana?! - grito Chris volviendo a perder la compostura

- yo pensaba en devolvertela, de verdad pero creo que ahora sabe mucho como para dejarla ir, despidete de tu hermana Chris - dijo el y saco un revolver de su abrigo

- ¡Chris! - grito claire horrorizada

- C- ¡Claire! - grito Chris increiblemente furioso

Un silencio que era para comerse los dedos, y finalmente un disparo y la llamada se corto

- ¡NOOOOO! - gritaba Chris tirando el telefono quien sabe donde, golpeando cosas

- ¡TRANQUILIZATE! - le gritaba Jill abrazandolo y el comenzo a llorar y cayo al suelo

- ¿Que sucedio cariño, que paso? - dijo Jill acariciando el cabello del Redfield

Chris no podia hablar, jamas habian visto a Chris asi, el se ahogaba en su rabia, y en sus llantos, por primera vez lo vieron debil, frajil como el cristal, y Jill comenzo a llorar de la desesperacion que le traia el no poder ayudarlo, el verlo de esa manera

- Claire, ¡el muy maldito la mato! - apretaba mas fuerte a Jill, y gritaba todos quedaron conmocionados por la noticia, no era un dia feliz definitivamente no lo era

- No... - decian todos, Jill estaba en suelo con Chris abrasados llorando, Sherry gritaba y abrazaba a Jake - No es verdad, ¡Jake dime que todo esto no es cierto! - gritaba Sherry, Jake no podia decir nada, el sabia que nadie podria encontrar alguna palabra que hisiera sentir mejor a ella o cualquiera de los que etsaban presentes

- Alguien va a tener que decirle a Piers.. - dijo Jake y Sherry asintio

Sherry se encargo de comunicarse con Piers, el pobre al escuchar la noticia colgo enseguida, lo mas probable es que fuera corriendo donde la casa de Chris.

* * *

Leon estaba alistandose, veria a ada en unos minutos, no sabia que era lo que sucedia, pero el seguia amando a ada, y lo descubrio a los dias despues que claire lo dejo, lo unico que sabia de ella era que se habia ido a inglaterra a trabajar y el decidio dejar ir.

ada llego no habia mucho que describir lo que sucedio ese dia, nada en especial, pero si se habian besado como nunca antes, y el estaba mas que ilucionado, queria pedirle que fueran novios.. ¿o ya lo eran?.

Leon despues de que Ada se habia ido, abrio un cajon donde tenia alguna ropa y cosas guardadas estaba buscando algo, pero derrepente algo en su camino lo detubo, una fotografia , estaba el y claire juntos, estaban en la playa en un dia de vacaciones, estaban jugando tennis, una sonrrisa se le escapo, apesar de todo el era feliz con ella, tal vez estaba equibocado en dejarla ir, y luego encontro la nota que ella le habia dejado el dia que se marcho, ¿pero que estupides estaba haciendo...?, estaba dejando al verdadero amor de su vida por una chica que tal vez solo lo estaba usando.

Sono su telefono, no tenia ganas de contestar luego miro su telefono, tenia un mensaje de texto de sherry

Leon... si te intereza claire ven rapido a la casa de chris... ademas necesito tu consuelo, estoy que me tiro por el balcon :'(

¿Que habra querido decir sherry?. Lo mejor era ir, alomejor estaba claire hay

Leon tomo su chaqueta sus llaves y salio corriendo al auto. Despues de unos minutos llego a la casa de chris y vio saliendo a Rebecca llorando y billy consolandola y se dirigian a su auto asi que no tubo tiempo de saludarlos.

Leon toco la puerta y abrieron inmediatamente la puerta, y luego vio a Piers correr y empujarlo, lo que lo hizo ponerse furioso y le iba a decir algo pero vio que sherry se le tiraba encima a Piers y lloraba como magdalena

- Cuentame todo... dime que no es verdad... - dijo Piers con la respiracion entre cortada...

Sherry no contesto solo lloraba. Leon entro y vio a todos llorando

- ¿que acaso estamos en un funeral? - dijo Leon tirando una broma pero no espero que todos le mandaran una mirada de pocos amigos

Sherry no tenia ganas de peliar o discutir - si, el de claire...- y ella rompio en llantos otra vez

- ¿que? - penso que todo era una mala broma no entendia bien de que estaba hablando pero tampoco pudo porque Piers lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo empujo hacia la pared

- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!, si la hubieras dejado, ella ubierda estado mejor conmigo, por tu culpa ahora ella.. esta... - y nego con la cabeza y lo empujo, no tenia ganas de peliar con nadie se sento en el sillon agarrandose la cabeza unas lagrimas vio caer

- pero que es lo que- fue interrumpido un telefono sono nuevamente

- Chris habla - tratando de calmarse un poco

- Chris, sentimos mucho lo de tu hermana, creo que mi compañero se le ha ido los humos a la cabeza, pero bueno ya no podemos hacer nada, de todas formas no soy tan hijo de puta como usted cree, si quiere puedo dejar el cuerpo de su hermana en algun lugar para que usted lo vaya a buscar -

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA¡, ¡COMO ES QUE ME DICES ESO!, ERES UN MALDITO PAGARAS POR TODO, YO ME ENCARGARE DE QUE TU MUERTE SEA LA PEOR, LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANA SOLO HA SIDO LA CHISPA QUE ENCENDIO LA FURIA DE TODOS SUS AMIGOS Y LA MIA ESPERA QUE TE VEA POR ALGUN LUGAR PORQUE JURO QUE TE MATARE MALDITO! - Y Chris nuevamente rompio en llantos y jill se acerco otra vez para consolarlo

- eso lo veresmos señor redfield, luego le dejare un mensaje si es que quiere adquirir el cuerpo de su hermana -

- ¡como que adquirir! ¡QUE CREES QUE ES MI HERMANA! - chris colgo y miro hacia delante, se encontro con unos ojos azules perdidos, unos ojos que no entendian nada, confundidos

- tu... - dijo chris poniendose de pie - todo es culpa tuya- chris a golpearlo pero Jill lo detubo

-Chris golpeando y hechando la culpa a alguien no solucionara nada, eso no traera a Claire de vuelta

Leon no entendia nada, pero despues del comentario de Jill lo entendio todo, no todo, solo el hecho de que claire habia muerto, su corazon se partio no habia nadie mas para el, no podia creerlo, el la habia dejado ir, y eso es lo que consiguio, que estupido era, queria despertar de esa muy mala pesadilla, pero no podia, ella no salia de sus pensamientos ni por un segundo.

* * *

cha chan! xDDD holaaaaaaaa sii me tarde soy muy malula xDD muajajajajja bueno crean lo que quieran, yo solte un lagrimita de todas maneras cuando escribi el cap, jojo espero que les este gustado, no describi mucho de como se sentia leon, porque eso sera para el proximo cap. pero enserio xDDD me dio mucha risa la idiotes de leon xD jajajajaja, bueno espero que lo esten pasando regio, yo aqui armando mi arbolito de navidad juju,

bueno como algo aparte, no me he sentido muy bien, bueno yo se que una chica no puede sufrir por un chico... pero enserio ! quien hace caso? xDDD queria pedirles un consejo de todo corazon que se me han quitado hasta las ganas de escribir, lo que pasa es que me gusta un chico hace muchisimo tiempo, hace como 2 años :$ juju y el tiene novia... pero el dice que me quiere, que le gusto de todas formas y nos besamos y todo pero me da pena porque yo se que alomejor el no terminara con su novia para estar conmigo, pero cada vez que le pregunto por su novia como estan en la relacion y todo eso, me dice que no sabe como que la chica lo esta cansando, y cosas asi... bueno me siento un poco triste porque no se que hacer o decirle, ya que aun no le he dicho que me gusta pero creo que el ya se da cuenta es como obvio, bueno me dejo latiar xDDD cuidense y muchas gracias a todas las reviews de verdad que los adoro, hacen que mi dia mejore *-*, y me da mucha felicidad saber que le gusta que escriba, enserio muchisimos besitos los adorooooo y que tengan un muy buen dia cuidense y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion *-* CHAITOOOOOO :33


	12. ¡Notas de la autora!

CHICAS! ME ODIO ! ES UN DESCARO DE MI PARTE NO SUBIR UN CAPITULO DESDE HACE MUCHISIMO TIEMPO, BUENO LES TENGO UNA MUY BUENA RAZON... PRIMERO QUE TODOS QUERIA DARLES UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO APESAR DE QUE ES BIEN ATRASADITO PERO COMO DICEN ALGUNOS MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA. OKEI OKEI... :( ESTABA TERMIANANDO EL AÑO... Y BUENO SABEN LO ESTRESANTE QUE ES LLEGAR A FIN DE AÑO, YA QUE NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO, Y ES UN COMPLETO DESASTRE QUEDA LA ESCOBA, A MI UNICA ABUELITA LE DIO UNA EMFERMEDAD MUY GRAVE Y BUENO LE LLEGO SU HORA U-U ASI QUE SE ME HIZO MUY COMPLICADO TODO EN SERIO, LUEGO QUE LAS VACACIONES Y AUN QUE NO LO CREAN EN MIS VACACIONES NO LO PASE NADA DE BIEN PORQUE AUN ASI TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR Y BLA-BLA.

YO COMENZE A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC PORQUE CONFIE PLENAMENTE EN QUE ME HARIA TIEMPO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA CUMPLIR CON 1 CAPITULO POR SEMANA COMO MINIMO, Y COMO VEN NO FUE ASI, PERO EN SERIO ME DISCULPO.

HE VISTO TODOS SUS REVIEWS AGRADESCO MUCHISIMOS A LA GENTE QUE LO HIZO, Y UNA CHICA QUE ME ESCRIBIO UNA CRITICA **JESSICA** CREO QUE FUE CON BUENAS INTENCIONES... POR LO MENOS YO LO TOME ASI, EN SERIO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS *-* AGRADESCO TU CRITICA PORQUE ¡SI! TE ENCUENTRO TODA LA RAZON LEI EL ULTIMO CAPITULO PARA COMPROVAR TODO Y FUE UN ASCO, PENSE QUE ERA LA PEOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, PERO PONDRE DE TODA MI VOLUNTAD PARA PODER MEJOR ESO Y CON LA AYUDA DE SUS REVIEWS PODRE MEJOR Y ASI QUEDAR TODAS SATISFECHAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS Y BESITOS PARA TI JESSICA *-*

EH... UNA CHICA NO SE QUIEN ES YA QUE ES ANONIMO .-. :c PERO ME ESCRIBE SIEMPRE, AGRADESCO TAMBIEN MUCHO TUS REVIEWS SE QUE TENGO FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO AHORA ME TOMO EL TIEMPO PARA LEERLAS 3 VECES SI ES NECESARIO PARA CONPROVAR DE QUE MIS FALTAS DISMINUYAN CADA VEZ MÁS

TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A **SAGA **ME ALEGRA MUCHISIMO QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO (: SALUDOS

Y ESTA CHICA QUE DE VERDAD SIENTO QUE SE GANA EL GRAN PREMIO **¡ADORO! **ABRIR MI CUENTA Y QUE SALGA UN REVIEW TUYO EN SERIO... NO SE QUE TIENES PERO EN SERIO TUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN MUCHO, HAS ESCRITO EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS Y A PESAR DE QUE HAN PASADO YA MUCHOS MESES SIGUES CREO YO TAN ENGANCHADA O INTRIGADA. ES POR TI QUE TENGO UNA RAZON MÁS DE SEGUIR ESTE FIC QUE SE HA COMPLICADO MUCHO.

ESPERO QUE ME DICULPEN DE TODO CORAZON Y SE QUE ME HE GANADO UNAS CUANTAS PATADAS EN EL TRASERO XD SI QUIEREN INSULTARME TIENEN TODO SU DERECHO T_T

ASI QUE... HOY COMENZARE A ESCRIBIR CON MUCHA DEDICACION EL NUEVO CAPITULO, Y LO SUBIRE MAÑANA O PASADO PARA REVISAR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA... Y BUENO USTEDES SABEN.

ME ENCANTARIA DEJARLES UN ADELANTO... PERO, JAMAS FUI BUENA PARA ESCRIBIR ADELANTOS, PERO LO QUE SI PUEDO DECIRLES ES QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO INTENTARE RESPONDER LOS CABOS SUELTOS, Y ORDENAR LAS IDEAS, YA QUE NO ES QUE HAYA CONFUCION SI NO QUE LEON ESTA DEMACIADO CONFUNDIDO POR UN LADO ESTA CLAIRE CON LA CHICA QUE PENSO QUE IBA A ESTAR TODO LO QUE RESTABA DE VIDA, Y POR EL OTRO ESTA ADA QUE A PESAR DE QUE EL YA LA HABIA DEJADO COMO UN AMOR DEL PASADO VUELVE A SEDUCIRLO Y A CAER.

Y POR OTRO LADO CLAIRE TAMPOCO ES TONTA Y NO VA A PERMITIR QUE LA TENGAN PARA EL JUEGO DE NADIE.

EL MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS ESTA CONFUNDIDO HASTA MAS NO PODER, Y PARA MAS JODERLA HA METIDO LA PATA CON LAS DOS.

Y COMO SI FUERA POCO SUS AMIGOS DE LA BSSA QUIEREN ASESINARLO POR SER UN CULPABLE INDIRECTO DE LA "MUERTE" DE CLAIRE.

BUENO ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE AUN POR LO MENOS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS GOLPEANDOME CON SUS PALABRAS DE LO IRESPONSABLE... Y MALDITA QUE SOY. Y TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE PUEDAN PERDONAR Y COMPRENDERME.

BUENO CON MI PROMESA DE QUE LES DEJARE UN CAPITULO MAÑANA O PASADO ME VOY, Y ESPERO QUE ESTEN PASANDOLO DE LUJO.

¡BESITOS!, ¡LAS QUIERO!, ¡CUIDENSE! BYE BYE :3


End file.
